And Injustice For All
by cw2k
Summary: This is my second crossover. The story will play out just like Injustice did but with MK Characters caught up in the mix. Regime Superman rebuilt Metropolis, assuming High Counselship. There's a new OC named Nightlight, a yellow lantern. What will happen this time? And where will Chris be in this one?
1. Introduction

...And Injustice For All

Introduction

What's going on, guys? This is your boy CW2K and once again I have the crossover fever. This time, the DC Comics are taking over. This entire crossover will cover Injustice Gods Among Us, but how will the Mortal Kombat characters fit into all this? Well this is a crossover, but where they will be at in this story will require a lot of brainstorming sessions, so this will be a while. Oh yeah, my OC Chris will be there, somehow. He's not married to Jade in this one, nor is there a love connection between them. They are merely allies. The story will take place in a shocking event revealed in the first chapter. When the heroes rush to stop The Joker from destroying Metropolis, they end up in a universe much different than their own, and the Mortal Kombat characters will be there as well. I just have to figure out where they will fit, but anyway, let's go.


	2. Chapter 1: Joker's Demise

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 1: Joker's Demise

 _"I can say without a doubt, that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same.'" -Lex Luthor_

The first scene of this new crossover has the Daily Planet in ruins, but the biggest shock of all was the complete destruction of Metropolis, a once vibrant city, now nothing more than a barren wasteland. A very sad start of this crossover, huh? Well, we all know who was responsible for the destruction, right? Millions of lives were lost because of this son of a bitch, The Joker. You can even hear his laughter coming through the door of the interrogation room.

Batman: The nuke! Where did you get it?

Joker: Why? You want one? Copy-bat.

Suddenly, the doors exploded. It is Superman (Regime version), and he...is...PISSED!

Superman: Get away from him!

Superman tossed a table in front of him and grabs The Joker and slams him against the wall.

Superman: You drugged me! Made me...

He begins breaking down at the loss of Lois and his son.

Superman: Lois... my son...

Joker: First, Krypton, now Metropolis. People you love tend to blow up, don't they?

Superman tried to punch Joker but hits the wall instead.

Joker: That's why I like you, Superman. You're more gullible than...

He looks at Batman with a smirk.

Superman threw Joker across the room and lands on a table, breaking it. Joker recovers and continues mocking him.

Joker: You think you can have a family, that locking me up would magically reform me, and they'll be safe.

Joker finds a chair and sit down.

Joker: So big, yet so dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to top this.

You bastard!

Superman has reached his breaking point by grabbing Joker by the throat. He done fucked up now.

Batman: That's enough!

Superman shoved Batman down to the floor and refocuses on Joker.

Joker: I know it's soon, but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family.

Aw, shit! That was it! Superman did the unthinkable by ripping Joker's heart out (at least that's what I think)

You can hear Joker's final scream...

CW2K: What a shocker! Superman killed the Joker, all because he destroyed Metropolis with a nuke. I thought superheroes don't kill. I mean, isn't that their code of honor or something?


	3. Chapter 2: Caught in the Middle

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 2: Caught In The Middle

Metropolis, present day. A young man is just enjoying his day riding around. He saw a Batmobile rolling by. He thought, "What the hell is the Batmobile doing here?"

His car phone rang, "Hello?

Woman: Chris, it's Sonya. Anything happening?

Chris: Not yet. I did see a Batmobile rolling past me.

Sonya: Follow it. That's Batman from Gotham City. He might be heading to the same destination as you are.

Chris: Copy that. Chris out.

Chris, working with Sonya Blade of the special forces, was sent to investigate Metropolis. There were reports of a nuke somewhere that is set to destroy the city. His mission is to disarm the bomb. But with Batman heading in the same direction, he'll be able to get info of the bomb's location.

Meanwhile, a battle was taking place in the air overlooking the city. Superman (Clark Kent) is fighting some kind of Athenian warrior. We see Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) battling his nemesis/former mentor Sinestro. Shazam (Billy Batson) is fighting a villain named Black Adam. Soon Superman defeats Ares and sent him towards a woman with wings, a mask and a mace, Hawkgirl (Sheira Hall) who baseball swings Ares to a rooftop of the building where Aquaman (Arthur Curry) and Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) tied him up.

Superman: Aquaman, Wonder Woman, let's wrap this up. I gotta get to the Watchtower before Luthor throws something else at us...

Superman spoke too soon when the trio turned around to see a creature made of stone or something.

Superman: Doomsday.

Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Superman tried to attack, but Doomsday just swipes him away like "Fuck you, Superman!"

Wonder Woman: Shouldn't this be a combined assault?

Aquaman: Clark sometimes forgets that he can't do everything himself.

At the Watchtower, another battle was taking place. We see Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold), Bane and Catwoman (Selina Kyle) battling three members of the Teen Titans: Nightwing (Dick Grayson/Formerly Robin) Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Raven (Rachel Roth).

Luthor: You are interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven.

Raven: I detest violence, Luthor, but I'm even less fond of you.

Catwoman tied her whip around Nightwing's neck before breaking free, Cyborg was getting tossed around like a rag doll by Grundy.

Nightwing: Thought you have his mess cleaned up by now.

Cyborg: Name's Cyborg, not Miracle Worker.

Nightwing: Nightwing to Batman, you there? We could use your help.

Batman: After I check Arkham. Have to make sure Luther didn't bust him out.

Nightwing: He'll keep. We're getting our butts handed to us.

Batman: Be there soon, Dick.

At Arkham Asylum, Batman (Bruce Wayne) followed a guard to cell 44. When they got there, he stopped the guard spotting a tripwire. He uses a freeze spray and breaks it, opens the door to find a Joker doll that seemed to be connected to the tripwire.

Guard: How did the Joker do this?

Batman: He didn't. The real trap...

He quickly uses his cape to protect the guard.

Batman: ...is behind us

Man: You're so clever.

Batman recognized the attacker, Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)

Deathstroke tried to use his sword, but Batman disarms him. They engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Batman: You're Luthor's pet now, Deathstroke?

Deathstroke: His money is green, and as a bonus... I get to kill Batman.

The first fight begins. Batman is a expert martial artist relying on gadgets, batarangs and other equipment that saw him through so many times over the years. Deathstroke relies on military weapons in conjunction with his martial artistry as well. He uses two Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistols, an AR-15 rifle of some kind with a grenade launcher and his sword in battle. Perhaps Deathstroke should be thinking about retirement after being floored by Batman.

Batman: Sorry, Deathstroke. No bonus for you.

Batman heads to the Watchtower to aid the Teen Titans. Back in Metropolis, he battle continues as Doomsday was able to take Hawkgirl's mace, but Green Lantern formed a collar around his neck and tosses him aside, straight to Wonder Woman who knocks him to the ground. Shazam grabbed Black Adam and yells SHAZAM. A lightning bolt struck as he also falls with Doomsday. On the street, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) shoots an arrow which opened up a airbag to land safely on. Doomsday, well, hit the ground hard. Ouch!

Meanwhile, Chris was on the left side. Seeing Doomsday on the ground made his heart race fast.

Green Arrow and The Flash (Barry Allen) sees Doomsday on the ground.

Flash: What was that?

Green Arrow: Thunder of the Gods, Flash. Thunder of the Gods.

Flash: What does that make us?

Doomsday gets up like he's saying "Where's mine, you fuck?"

Superman came out of nowhere and tackles Doomsday all the way somewhere else.

Green Arrow: The poor saps who clean up the mess.

Chris got out of his car to assess the damage.

Chris: What the hell happened?

He returned to his car and continued to search for the bomb.

Back to the Watchtower, the battle continued

Luthor: Now, if there are no further interruptions...

Batman arrives on the scene.

Batman: Took me 2 minutes to break your encryption. Nice work.

Luther: Bane.

Bane approaches.

Bane: He esperado mucho tiempo para esto (I've been waiting a long time for this). Now I break your back.

Batman fights Bane. Bane is like a wrestler type character who uses Lucho Libre? I'm sorry but a guy like Bane would be like Brock Lesnar of the WWE (and UFC for that matter). If I recall, Bane did break Batman's back in a comic I read a while back. But even though Bane is a bit too muscular in a literal sense, he still gets brought down by Batman. Seriously, this guys really needs to lay off the steroids. If he wanted to be muscular, he could've went to the gym, but no! This guy would make the Hodgetwins look like pussies! I even seen a piece of artwork and his head is so goddamn small while the rest of him look like it's about to blow up. My lord!

Sorry about the rambling, but yeah, that's what I think of Bane.

Batman: Bane, Catwoman, Grundy and now you. All alone.

Luthor: Geniuses often are.

Batman: Psychopaths like you...

Luthor: You hero types are all alike, even less imposing close up.

Batman: You're testing my patience.

Batman throws a batarang at Luthor.

Luthor: Resigning to throwing toys?

Batman threw mutiple batarangs at Luthor as he was getting closer.

Luthor: DAMN YOU!

Now Luthor is approaching him faster. Batman continued throwing batarangs. He stopped to get serious.

Batman: Time to teach you humility.

They fight. Batman threw those batarangs in order to find the weak point in Luthor's armor. He seemed to have found it. And he used those weak points to shut Luthor down.

Batman: Try this on, genius.

He places an EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) device on Luthor's armor and calls Superman.

Batman: Superman, report.

Superman: It's done. The others are mopping. I'm taking Doomsday to deep space.

Batman: Make sure it's VERY deep space.

The other villains were entering the portal created by Raven. Before Catwoman entered, an alarm sounded.

Catwoman: What's that?

Cyborg: It's the "None of your damn business" alarm.

Cyborg opens up a screen for Batman to view.

Batman: Radiological. Metropolis.

The screen shows Joker and Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) and their location in Metropolis. They also see another individual heading there as well.

Cyborg: Who's that?

Batman: Whoever that person is is heading toward that location.

Luthor: I can see the headlines, "Justice Leagues Fails, Clown Kills Millions."

Batman: You gave him a nuke?

Luthor: Most of the League dies... and Superman's beloved city is vaporized. I console the masses of rebuilding it in the image of...

(Smack) Shut the fuck up.

Nightwing: He was done.

Batman: This is Batman. Code Red! Everyone to the coordinates now!

Chris got the location of the bomb at a park with a Statue of Superman. When he got there, he sees The Joker and Harley Quinn setting up the bomb.

Chris: Sonya, this is Chris. I found the bomb, but it's occupied by two people.

Sonya: Damn, you need to hurry. Time's running... Chris!

Chris: What is it?

Sonya: You got company coming from behind.

Chris sees the Justice League heading his way. He went into hiding.

Joker: Baldy said remember to... (Pressing numbers on the keypad of the detonator) There we are!

Harley: Mr. J, it worked!

Harley sees teleportation with a look of worry.

Joker: Back to the van, Harley. Bats and need to have a little talk.

Harley: But, puddin'...

Joker slaps Harley.

Joker: Go! No one likes a third wheel.

I don't give a shit how psychotic Harley Quinn is! You don't slap her like that. The fuck is with you, Joker? Don't you have any respect?

Chris sees Harley heading to the van. He saw Joker slap her senseless. He was about to approach her but has to stay unseen. He quickly and quietly moves toward the van. He sees Harley crying. He got in the van to confront her.

Harley: Mr. J...

Chris: Wrong.

Chris pointed his HK45 on her.

Harley: Who are you?

Chris: Never mind who I am. All you need to know is that you must leave here now. That bomb is set to detonate.

Harley looked at Chris and agreed and quickly ran with him to the bushes.

Chris: Sonya...

Sonya: Chris, you need to defuse that bomb!

Chris: Batman is already there. I can't risk detection. I do have someone here. Harley Quinn. She needs evac immediately.

Sonya: I'm sending in a chopper to pick her up. Hurry, Chris. Sonya out.

Chris: The chopper will be here shortly. Get as far away from here as you can.

Chris ran back to the bomb. Batman and Joker are conversing.

Joker: Batman! My coeur de coeurs. My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you.

Batman: Too bad for you.

Batman stopped when he sees the word 'armed." on the bomb.

Joker: Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. It's this button you gotta worry about.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl arrived while to reach them.

Wonder Woman: There they are! Keep him talking, Bruce.

Hawkgirl: Who's that with a gun?

Wonder Woman: I don't know, but he's the least of our worries.

The Flash is running at high speed while Green Lantern is in the air carrying Aquaman and Green Arrow.

Green Lantern: Don't wait for us, Barry. Go!

Batman: You push that button and 8 million people will die!

Joker: 8 million and 2! I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you're here, let's have one last dance!

The whole scene moves in slow motion as Batman tried to stop the Joker from pressing that button. Chris needed to move, but he sees the Justice League following suit. Suddenly, electrical sparks started covering them, including Chris.

As Batman inches his way closer, bolts of lighting shock them both. Chris was running toward them and gets caught by the lightning.

Next, Batman and Joker find themselves in a different location. Batman looks around and sees a Superman statue and a screen on a futuristic looking building. Joker tried to press the button, unknowing of whether or not the bomb went off.

Joker: This is somehow your fault!

Batman: Metropolis... and yet...

Joker tried to attack Batman, but Batman grabbed his fist as if he predicted the attack.

Joker: Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you.

They fight, but Joker should know by now that fighting Batman is a bad idea. Unknown to them, their skirmish was so loud, the residents of this universe alerted the authorities.

Batman: Now stay down.

Joker made one last attempt before he got kneed in the stomach.

Batman: And keep quiet.

Batman soon finds himself in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers arrive on the scene.

Batman and Joker were told to put their hands up. A helicopter flew over them.

Soldier: I said hands up, Bat Freak! Do it or you're dead!

He did what he was told. He pulls out a switch and activates a loud supersonic sound. He then uses a smoke bomb to escape. Joker escaped as well.

Look like Batman is in the wrong universe.

Batman: I'm in a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost in a New World

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 3: Lost in a New World

Meanwhile, Chris found himself stranded in another world. He tried to get in contact with Sonya.

Chris: Sonya. Sonya!. Damn it!

Woman: Are you lost?

Chris looked behind to see... Harley?

Chris: Harley? What are you doing here?

Harley: How do you know who I am?

Chris: Your voice. Your outfit. I could tell it's you.

Harley: What are you doing here?

Chris: I wish I knew.

Harley: Come with me.

Chris and Harley went around the alleyway.

Harley: What's your name?

Chris: I'm Chris. No last name.

Harley: What brings you here?

Chris: I have no idea.

Harley: Do you have any friends?

Chris: I do back home.

Harley: Girlfriend?

Chris: What's with the 21 questions, Harley? No, though I was married, but... she died.

Harley: Aww.

Chris: Yea.

Harley: You're actually cute.

Chris: Thank you. I don't know why but...

Harley suddenly kisses him.

Chris: Harley...

Harley: Shhhhhh. Come with me.

They went behind a empty dumpster.

She started taking her pants off. Then his.

Chris: What are you doing?

Harley: Relax.

She kneels down and takes his member in her mouth.

Chris couldn't believe it. Harley is giving him a blowjob.

She went steady. Chris never realized how good she felt. She took it all in. She went a little fast.

It feels sensational. She may be psychotic, but man, she knows how to give a nice blowjob.

Chris was about to come. He came in her mouth.

Harley: Very nice.

She took her thong off and turned around. That ass!

Harley: Like what you see?

He caressed that ass.

Harley: Why don't you put that big cock in it?

He carefully slid into her ass and started slowly.

He went deep. Harley tried not to scream but he felt real good in her ass. He caressed her body as he start going a little fast. He massaged her breasts.

He got out and turned her around. He kissed her she wrapped her thighs around him. She placed his cock into her vagina. He went slow into her. He licked her tits, caressed her thighs and went deep and hard.

Harley: Fuck me, Chris. Oh, yeah, fuck me!

He doesn't know why, but Harley just feels so nice. He pumped hard into her. She tried not to moan too loud as there are people trying to sleep. He kept fucking Harley good.

Harley: Chris, don't stop. Please. You feel so good inside me.

They locked lips with each other. His hands were all over her thighs. She could tell he's about to bust. He went faster, pumping her pussy good. She actually liked him, which was surprising, but she felt so good. She looks good too.

He was not about to stop, but Harley's pussy had other plans. It is causing Chris to want to come, and he is getting closer.

Chris: I'm coming, Harley.

Harley: Go ahead.

Chris: Where?

Harley Inside me.

A few more thrusts and he blasts his seed deep into Harley.

They locked lips one last time.

They got their clothes back on and continued walking. Harley actually enjoys Chris' company. At least in this universe, she's different from the Harley he met back home.


	5. Chapter 4: The Color of Cowardice

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 4: The Color of Cowardice

In Gotham City, a much different version with Regime banners, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Aquaman are trying to make sense over how they got here.

Green Lantern: Gotham City... sort of.

Green Arrow: So... temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?

Wonder Woman: It could be neither. We may have jumped to a different dimension, or events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present.

Aquaman: We need to determine which, and soon. If Joker's bomb went off, we have to get back.

Green Arrow: The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?

Wonder Woman: The Watchtower might not exist. I can't make contact.

Green Lantern: We need to find out. Once my ring is charged, I can get us there.

Aquaman: The Atlantis Archives. If this is indeed an altered timeline, we might find a record of a triggering event there.

Green Arrow: Assuming there's a Atlantis.

Wonder Woman: It's worth an investigation. I will check things out here.

Green Lantern: Ring, where's the nearest power battery?

Ring: Ferris aircraft facility in Coast City.

Green Lantern: Well, at least that's hasn't changed. Stay low. I'll be back asap.

Meanwhile, Chris woke up in the alley where he and Harley had sex, not realizing that she is gone. He decided to continue walking. Still unaware of his surroundings, Chris tries to make sense as to how he got here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was him rushing to disarm the bomb as quick as he could. He is unaware that someone is following him.

Person: You!

Chris turned around and sees... Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: Sir, are you lost?

Chris: It appears that I am. Who are you?

Wonder Woman: I am Wonder Woman. Fear not. I am not here to hurt you.

Chris: Good to hear.

Wonder Woman: What's your name?

Chris: I'm Chris. I don't know how I got here.

Wonder Woman: We are having the same issue.

Chris: We?

Wonder Woman: My allies, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Aquaman are trying to figure out the same thing.

Chris: Why are you alone?

Wonder Woman: I figure I can investigate and see if any suspicious activity is taking place.

Chris: I see.

Wonder Woman: Are you alright?

Chris: Just woke up.

Wonder Woman: You have a place to stay?

Chris: I'm not from around here.

Wonder Woman: I understand, but I can't have you out here alone.

Chris: Where should I go?

She steps up to him.

Wonder Woman: Where would you like to go?

He holds her close.

Chris: Inside you.

They kiss. Wonder Woman wrapped her arms around him and the kiss went deep.

He massaged her breasts.

He soon managed to strip her pants off. They kissed deep some more as they got naked. Their lips never left each other as he placed her on the wall with her thighs around him. He entered her slowly. Wonder Woman moaned under her breath as he went deep into her vagina. He caressed her thighs, kissed her neck and pumped hard. This is not what Wonder Woman was asking for, but she couldn't help herself be moved by his charm. She kept moaning as he went hard into her. He took his time with her, reveling in Wonder Woman's stunning beauty.

Chris was going to come. Wonder Woman orgasmed first before Chris as he spilled his seed into her.

Wonder Woman: You're amazing.

At the Ferris Aircraft facility, Green Lantern was looking around with his ring as his guide.

Green Lantern: Where did you say the battery was?

Ring: Carol Ferris' office, left at the next hallway, third door on the right.

Green Lantern: It's the fourth door.

Suddenly, Hal heard some noises from a room to his right which leads to the hangar.

He looked in the hangar. He sees Cyborg and Raven in their different outfits. They are torturing Deathstroke, who is unmasked and without his eye patch.

Raven (Regime): This is your final chance to accept the High Counselor's amnesty, Deathstroke.

Deahstroke (Insurgency): Get reeducated in your boot camp, become a puppet, like you?

Cyborg (Regime): The boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago.

I would assume that would include Starfire and Beast Boy?

Deathstroke (Insurgency): I had nothing to do with that.

Cyborg (Regime): Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Tell this... to your boss...

Deathstroke spat on Cyborg as Raven continues her torturing methods using her powers. Green Lantern made a shield around him to stop the torture.

Green Lantern: Is this how things work around here?

Cyborg (Regime): So you're green again?

Raven (Regime): Something is not right. He's Hal Jordan, but...

Green Lantern: Stand down. You're done here.

Cyborg (Regime): Definitely not ours.

Raven (Regime): You feel his pain? Not yet?

Raven shot a projectile that restrains him as they move closer.

Cyborg (Regime): After we're done, how about the three of us talk to the High Counselor?

Green Lantern creates a shockwave that broke him free and knocks Cyborg down.

Raven (Regime): ENOUGH! Whoever you are, you're under arrest!

Raven tried to use the same tactics on Hal, but he was able to floor her easily.

Green Lantern: Looks like I won't be getting any more lip from her.

Green Lantern: Now who is this High Counselor that made you a second-rate thug?

Cyborg (Regime): I'll show you second-rate.

Green Lantern: Talk. You. Now.

Cyborg (Regime): Ok. Let's talk about how much trouble you're in.

Cyborg blasts Green Lantern down.

Cyborg (Regime): And how I'm gonna knock your head sideways.

As they fight, notice that Cyborg uses a arm cannon similar to Samus Aran from Metroid. Hal, however, ended up shutting his systems offline.

Green Lantern: Head's still on straight.

He releases Deathstroke and tries to help him.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Get off me!

Green Lantern: Look, I'm not one of them.

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Whoever you are... they know you now... if they capture you... you have the stones to refuse their amnesty?

Green Lantern: Who are they working for?

Deathstroke (Insurgency): Who's the only one who can keep metas like them in line?

Wonder Woman: Hal...are you there?

Green Lantern: Wonder Woman!

Wonder Woman: You better get back here quick. Sinestro is here.

Green Lantern: Sinestro? On my way. I need to charge my ring, and you and I are gonna take a little trip...

Umm...Hal, he's gone, man. He's gone.

Green Lantern: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Back at Gotham, Wonder Woman was fighting Regime Sinestro while shielding herself.

Green Arrow tried to shoot but Sinestro pushed him away with a yellow hand he created. Sinestro sees Chris aiming his Desert Eagle at him.

Sinestro (Regime): You think your weapons can hurt me? Nightlight!

A young yellow lantern approaches Chris from behind and attacks him.

Chris: You shouldn't be doing this.

Nightlight: I chose this fight.

Chris: Then let's go.

Sinestro (Regime): I'll be happy to see Green Arrow die again.

Green Lantern shows up just in time.

Sinestro (Regime): Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and now Hal Jordan. It just keeps getting better.

Sinestro makes a large axe and attacks him but Hal created a shield to to block it.

Green Lantern: Oppressing your own planet isn't enough, Sinestro?

Sinestro (Regime): The One Earth Government is similar to mine on Korugar. An Alliance was logical, so for now, I tolerate human, even Hal Jordan.

Green Lantern: So my doppleganger has joined your side?

Sinestro (Regime): As to all who wish to live.

While Hal and Sinestro fight, Chris and Nightlight were fighting until Nightlight took him to the rooftop, then she plunged him through it. They end up in an abandoned warehouse full of boxes.

Nightlight: Surrender now!

Chris: I can't do that.

Nightlight: Listen, I want to help you.

Chris: Help me?

She comes up to him.

Nightlight: Let me help you, Chris.

She kisses him. He caresses her hips. She kneels down to take his pants off and took his member in her mouth.

She sucked it fast an deep. She took her bottom off.

She reveals her nakedness to him.

Nightlight: Take me, Chris.

He got on top of her and slid himself into her vagina. She was beautiful. He lunged deep into her. The sex got even hotter when she rides him up and down. He caressed her thighs.

Nightlight: Your penis is so amazing.

She rode hard. His hands on her hips as she moaned. She loved the feeling of him inside her. He rose up to kiss her.

Nightlight: Oh, Chris. You feel so good inside me! I want more.

Chris pumped into her. He licked her tits as he went deep.

Chris: Your pussy is amazing.

She wrapped her thighs around as he moved deeper.

Chris: Nightlight, I'm coming.

Nightlight: Come inside me. Please.

He shot his load deep into Nightlight.

They kissed, forgetting that Sinestro will be looking for her.

Nightlight: Let me help you.

Chris: Ok.

They kissed deep.


	6. Chapter 5: Tread Carefully

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 5: Tread Carefully

 _CW2K: This part is the continuance of the previous chapter._

Green Lantern: I'm resisting arrest... again!

Hal checks over Wonder Woman.

Green Lantern: You ok?

Wonder Woman: Hal?

Yellow Lantern: Someone call for me?

Green Lantern: You're Sinestro Corps?

Yellow Lantern: Sinestro's right. Fear is more effective than willpower.

Green Lantern: So you ditched green and went yellow, the color of cowardice.

The two lanterns blast their energies at each other. Chris and Nightlight had showed up after their act of passion.

Yellow Lantern: We are still about order, just like the Guardians.

Green Lantern: I'm sure they're very proud of you.

Yellow Lantern: Sanctimony is easy if you know...

Green Lantern: Save it. Time to kick my ass.

Both Lanterns fight each other. They both have the same moves so what's the point?

Green Lantern: Well, that was surreal.

Wonder Woman: And a bit strange.

Green Arrow: All that yellow must be tough on the eyes.

Wonder Woman: So Chris, who is this?

Chris: This is Nightlight.

Green Lantern: Why are you with Sinestro?

Nightlight: At first, I thought fear was the most powerful of the emotions. I joined the Sinestro Corps to instill fear into others. Until tonight...

Wonder Woman: What do you mean?

Nightlight: I met this man.

Wonder Woman: This is Chris. He too found himself here somehow as well.

Green Lantern: How's it going?

Wonder Woman: This is Green Lantern and Green Arrow.

Chris: Green Beans and Green Peas! Gotcha!

Green Arrow: Oh! He's got jokes!

Sirens were heard from afar.

Nightlight: I must go!

Chris: We can talk more later. We need to go.

Green Arrow: Running from the cops. Aren't there any good guys?

Green Lantern: There just might be.

They find Batman in a nearby alley.

At the Watchtower in the prime (Original) universe, Superman checks on Flash and Cyborg regarding the missing superheroes.

Superman: Nothing yet.

Cyborg: The energy signatures from the park doesn't match anything in the database.

Flash: Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them?

Superman: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous.

Cyborg: Or if they went anywhere at all. Superman's right. It's too risky.

Flash: I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place.

Superman: We'll find them. We have to.

 _CW2K: Now we move on to Aquaman's chapter._

Aquaman visits the Royal Atlantis library and meets the royal archivist.

Archivist: A pleasure most rare, Your Highness.

Aquaman: I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure.

Archivist: Ah, for the treaty negotiations with the High Counselor?

Aquaman: Yes. The treaty discussions.

Archivist: I'm afraid our resources are limited. Superman has been less than willing to reveal his regime's inner workings.

Aquaman: Tell me what you know. Recount the events of his ascension. A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for the negotiation.

Archivist: I am humbled, Sire. Five years ago, the criminal Joker deceived Superman into killing his wife and unborn son and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman killed the Joker.

Aquaman: Yes... we all remember where we were that day.

Archivist: Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other -like-minded metahumans quickly reigned in the criminal element.

Aquaman: Which made him quite popular.

Archivist: The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman consolidated his power. He created the One Earth government. Democratic institutions were swept away.

An Atlantian guard appears.

Guard: Sire, the High Counselor's envoys await you in the throne room.

Aquaman heads to the throne room and sees Flash (Regime) and Shazam (Regime).

Aquaman: Flash, Shazam, welcome.

Shazam (Regime): Your Highness, it is a honor to meet you.

Flash (Regime): And to be the first surface people to visit Atlantis.

Aquaman: Yes. We have important matters to discuss.

Flash (Regime): The final draft. Superman is glad you've agreed to his terms.

Aquaman: May I?

Flash (Regime) hands him the treaty. Aquaman reads...and doesn't like what he's read.

Shazam (Regime): Is there a problem, Your Highness?

Aquaman: This is complete subjugation. Superman will rule Atlantis.

Flash (Regime): It's what you agreed to. It's what we expect.

Aquaman: You threaten me? Tread carefully.

Flash (Regime): We have our orders.

Both tried to attack Aquaman, but he countered each attack. He knocked Shazam (Regime) down while Flash (Regime) tried to use his speed to attack but Aquaman holds him and knocks him down.

Aquaman: You can tell Superman... HE WILL NOT HAVE ATLANTIS!

Aquaman knows the Flash all too well. He was so pissed that he ends up taking his aggression on both.

Aquaman: Your orders be damned!

Shazam (Regime) shot a lightning, but Aquaman dodges it.

Aquaman: Let's not take this any further, Billy. I want to talk to Superman.

Shazam (Regime): You don't talk to Superman, you do what he wants, and you're gonna do what you promised!

Aquaman knows Shazam is just a kid, therefore he didn't use as much on him but manages to defeat him.

Aquaman: You two make sorry diplomats.

Atlantian guards try to charge at Aquaman, but he defeats them. More arrive, along with his counterpart.

Aquaman: Well, Parallel dimension it is.

Aquaman (Regime: Who do you work for, usurper? Manta? Ocean Master?

Aquaman: I am the King of Atlantis. I answer to no one, (sarcastically) unlike you.

Aquaman: (Regime): Mind your tongue.

Aquaman: You would give your kingdom like a pair of worn boots to a surface dweller?

Aquaman (Regime): The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans, and recognize our autonomy.

Aquaman: You put your army at his beck and call!

Aquaman (Regime): A necessary compromise.

Aquaman: More like appeasement!

Aquaman (Regime): (Irritated) I grow tried of this. Take him!

One guard got taken down easily. A few others try their hands but like the first one, no match for Aquaman.

Soon Aquaman (Regime) had no guards left and both Aquamen battle.

Aquaman: I would offer help, but I've changed my mind!

Although with equal powers, neither Aquamen were able to get the upper hand, but Aquaman was able to take him down. I guess the Regime versions of these characters don't seem to know their own strength.

Aquaman: Now let's discuss a more revised foreign policy.

More guards arrive.

Aquaman (Regime): Kill him!

Before they could, they end up getting turned to stone. Ares (Insurgent) has arrived.

Ares (Insurgent): They do tend to fight first, don't they? Although I may have stoked the fires a bit.

Aquaman: Why are you here?

Ares (Insurgent): I feed on conflict. Until today, I've been starving. I sensed the return of aggression and sought its cause.

Aquaman: You did more than that, Ares. You brought us here.

Ares (Insurgent): No, but I can guess who did.

Aquaman: My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares. Tell me who.

Ares (Insurgent): You presume to command me?

Aquaman: I do, and you will obey!

Aquaman learns that this is not the same Ares he knows so well. Because of Regime Superman's One Earth government that eliminated all crime and injustice throughout the pillars of society, all types of conflict Ares savors so much became non-existent, which is why this Ares could not use any of his sorcery effectively as he always does. Aquaman defeats Ares, using very little strength and not overdoing it.

Aquaman: You're weak, Ares.

Ares (Insurgent): Superman's reign nearly eliminated conflict, left me virtually powerless.

Aquaman: If you didn't bring us here, then who did?

Ares (Insurgent): Those who would end Superman's rule, the insurgents.

Aquaman: Heroes?

Ares (Insurgent): Only one. All other heroes who challenged Superman have been eliminated.

Aquaman: He killed them... and the only ones left are those who joined him?

Ares (Insurgent): Along with a small cadre of villains, whose loyalty was bought, not coerced.

Aquaman: I need to join my colleagues.

Ares (Insurgent): They're with the insurgents as we speak.

Aquanman: Send me to them.

Somewhere in a hidden base, Green Arrow was about to swallow a pill when Aquaman arrived.

Green Lantern: How'd you get here?

Aquaman: Ares... not our Ares.

Green Arrow: We know. Meet Not-out-Batman.

Batman (Insurgent): I was wondering how to retrieve you from Atlantis. Who is this?

Wonder Woman: This is Chris. Somehow he found himself in this universe.

Batman (Insurgent): Who do you work for?

Chris: I'm a Commander of he Homefront Warriors, created by the U.S Government to preserve Earth's safety.

Aquaman: Headache?

Green Arrow: Trying to prevent one.

Batman (Insuregent): It's a durability enhancer, Five-U-93-R.

Aqauman: How can a pill...?

Batman (Insurgent): Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent.

Chris: Whoa! That much?

Green Arrow: Bats can tell you more later, if you're having trouble sleeping. He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies.

Aquaman: I met a couple of our evil twins.

Batman (Insurgent): They're not evil. Most obey Superman out of fear, or they believe he is right and have lost perspective.

Wonder Woman: So you're the only one left?

Voice: Not the only one.

It was Lex Luthor, who joins the Insurgency.

Aquaman: What is this?

Green Arrow: How are you even alive?

Batman (Insurgent): He's with me.

Luthor (Insurgent): Unlike your Luthor, I never indulged in law-breaking. Superman does not suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency.

Batman (Insurgent): Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman disappear: Government officials, activists, reporters...

Wonder Woman: Now that we're all here, explain why you chose us.

Green Arrow: and why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy.

Luthor (Insurgent): The nuclear bomb. It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it.

Chris: Transfer? So that's how I got here.

Green Arrow: How did you find yourself here?

Chris: I was sent by the Special Forces back home...

Batman (Insurgent): Special Forces?

Green Lantern: I thought you work for... I forget.

Chris: I do, but Special Forces were called upon as reinforcements.

Wonder Woman: I remember seeing you there where the bomb was. What was your purpose there?

Chris: To disarm it, but the Joker and his girlfriend's presence prevented me from proceeding. Luthor, How did you know...

Luthor (Insurgent): We've been monitoring your world for some time, particularly the four of you.

Batman (Insurgent): I have a weapon... a Kryptonian laser...

Green Lantern: Hold it. A Kryptonite weapon? You kill him, you're no better than he is.

Batman (Insurgent): I didn't say 'kill,' it'll incapacitate him, nothing more. The weapon's in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it.

Wonder Woman: What's Chris gonna do?

Batman (Insurgent): He'll have to find his way home on his own.

Chris: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks.

At the Fortress of Solitude, Regime Superman was working on something when Regime Wonder Woman comes in, not in her usual battle armor but in a sexy strapless outfit. Goddamn!

Wonder Women (Regime): The collar's working good. Reeducation wasn't going to affect him. You sure you don't want me to stay?

No response.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Kal, I know you didn't lose your super-hearing. Are you ok with this? With us?

Superman (Regime): Of course.

Wondeer Woman (Regime): I'm not trying to replace her.

Superman (Regime): I know Go on. I'll be fine

Wonder Woman (Regime): I just came to tell you Hal Jordan's...

Superman (Regime): On his way in. Look Like my super-hearing is working.

As Regime Wonder Woman leaves, Yellow Lantern comes in.

Yellow Lantern: High Counselor. Love Diana's new look. We have a problem. I ran into Diana's twin, someone who looks like Oliver Queen, and Hal Jordan.

Superman (Regime): Find them, and any others that are out there. I want to know everything.


	7. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 6: The Search Begins

Back in Earthrealm, Sonya and the Special Forces had lost contact with Chris within the past 48 hours.

Sonya: Something's wrong. Chris hasn't checked in yet in the last 48 hours.

Jax: It's not like him not to give us a head-up. His comm might have dead batteries or something.

Sonya: I don't think so. Something happened to him.

In Edenia, Queen Sindel received a distress signal form Sonya.

Sindel: Sonya!

Sonya: Sorry for disturbing you, Your Highness, but we have a problem. Chris is reported missing. We sent him to a Metropolis city or something to disarm a nuclear bomb that was set to destroy the city. We believe something happened to him.

Sindel hears this with a look of worry. Chris saved Earthrealm and her realm not long ago. She feared the worst that the young hero could be stranded somewhere.

Sindel: Miss Sonya, we will court a meeting at the Wu Shi Academy. We'll meet Raiden there. I'm sending my best girls there too.

Sonya: Understood, Your Highness. We'll see you tonight.

At the Wu Shi Academy at night, the warriors consisting of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Sonya, Jax, Kenshi, Jade, Kitana, Sindel, Tanya, Mileena, Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, and Smoke. Raiden appears in a bolt of lightning.

Raiden: I did not realize you all would be here.

Sindel: Lord Raiden, One of the Earthrealm warriors, Chris, was reported missing.

Tanya: Wait, he's missing?

Liu Kang: Where could he have gone?

Raiden: I'm sensing he's the main situation here.

Tanya started developing some sort of sixth sense over where Chris could be.

Jade: Tanya, what's wrong?

Tanya: I'm getting something here. NO!

Raiden: What is it?

Tanya: Raiden, have you ever traveled to a parallel universe, same as this but different somehow?

Raiden thought for a moment.

Raiden: You may be right, Tanya.

Jade: How do we get there?

Raiden: I will create a teleportational rift to get you there. If Tanya's intuition is correct, then Chris will most likely be there possibly in danger.

Jade: We need to hurry.

Raiden made a teleportational rift which successful sent them to the parallel universe.

Kitana: Wow. Where are we?

Tanya: This must be Gotham City. I bet Chris might be around here.

Liu Kang: Let's be mindful of the hidden dangers here.

Kitana: Should we split up?

Sonya: Affirmative but be careful.


	8. Chapter 7: More Than Just A Show

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 7: More Than Just A Show

As the Earthrealm warriors along with the ladies of Edenia search for Chris in groups, Chris was transported to Gotham City. As he traveled, he notices a magic show that just ended. There was a woman in a black tux, a top hat, and stockings. Those legs!

Chris kept walking, but the the woman magically appears in front of him.

And she doesn't look happy.

Woman: How dare you miss my show!

Nightlight joins her.

Chris couldn't speak.

Woman: Cat catch your tongue?

She steps closer to him. Nightlight wraps her arms around her.

Chris: Who are you? And Nightlight, what are you doing here?

Nightlight: Looking for you.

Woman: I'm Zatanna, the magician.

Chris: Sorry I missed your show.

Zatanna: Actually, you're gonna have more than just a show.

Chris:...

Zatanna: Come.

The three went to Zatanna's make-up room. Zatanna turns off the lights, but lid some scents candles throughout the room. Nightlight starts making out with Zatanna, giving Chris a taste of what's to come.

Nightlight starts getting naked and Zatanna began licking her tits.

Nightlight: Like what you see, Chris?

Zatanna began stripping naked as well. However, she was called upon for another act.

Zatanna: Take care of this sweetheart, and then I'll take care of you.

Zatanna kisses Chris and heads back on stage fully clothed.

Chris kissed Nightlight as he took his pants partly off. He slid into her.

Nighlight: After this, I must leave. Sinestro is looking for me.

Chris: You deserve better than this, Nightlight. Fear is not what you really want.

He pumped deep.

Nightlight: I never wanted fear. When I was a kid, I was bullied. Been called names I won't dare mention. When I matured, I started developing fear. Sinestro saw this and recruited me to the Sinestro Corps. I wanted to leave after seeing a lot of killing on our part. When I met you, I knew you were my best chance of escape my fears. Your penis inside me... it... feels... so... good!

He pumped harder, his hands on her thighs and and his lips locked on hers. She moaned loud.

Nightlight: Don't stop, please!

He kept thrusting fast into her. Nightlight was writhing in pleasure. He had to hurry though. Zatanna will return soon.

He kissed her neck as he spilled his seed into her.

Nightlight: I would join you, but Sinestro will kill me.

Chris: I never got your real name.

Nightlight: Lillian.

Chris: We will deal with him eventually, Lillian.

They kissed again as Nightlight dresses up and disappears.

An hour later, Zatanna returns from the encore.

Zatanna: Where's Nightlight?

Chris: She had to go. Sinestro is looking for her.

Zatanna: Bastard.

Chris: How was the encore?

Zatanna: Fantastic. But now, I think it's time to give you a private show.

Zatanna moved those hips back and forth toward him. She took her tux off, revealing her breasts.

Zatanna: You won't be disappointed.

She licked her lips as she went for his pants.

Zatanna was amazed of his hard member.

Zatanna: Well then, this... I think you know what I'm gonna do with it.

She placed it in her mouth and began using her lips to massage it up and down. Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed Zatanna's succulent lips on his member. She looks at him seductively. She massages it with her hand, and licked the mushroom tip

Zatanna: I hope you're ready, Chris, because you... are about to receive...

She strokes him and aims it toward her vagina.

Zatanna:... A touch of my magic.

She lowers herself until his cock gained entry to her vagina.

Once he was deep enough, she kisses him.

Zatanna: Em chuot.

Chris already figured out what she said and massaged her breasts. She wrapped her arms around him and began moving her hips slowly. Zaanna moaned at the feeling of him inside her. She took him deep. Then she starts bouncing.

Zatanna moaned quietly as he aressed her thighs.

She rode hard. He massages that ass. He then put her on the floor and pumped into her.

Zatanna: Pots t'ond!

He kept taking her pussy to the limit and he is almost there.

Chris: I'm cummin.

Zatanna: Em edisni muc!

Chris spillied his load into her.

Zatanna: Well done, but if you think this will be the only time you fuck me, hank again. They continue kissing through out the night.


	9. Chapter 8: Joke's On You

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 8: Joke's On You

Chris and Zatanna were strolling when they saw a Regime truck. The Joker was driving it with a guard who is apparently dead.

Joker: Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy. Are you sure the old gang lives around here? True, they could be dead. (Gasp) Law-abiding? Bite your tongue!

Joker gets out of the vehicle and looks around, ignorant of Batman watching over him. He looks at the graffiti on the walls.

Joker: Interesting. My fame precedes me.

A subway train was rolling by from above. Joker turns around to see it and also sees Batman coming down. Joker kicked him on the way down.

Joker: (Laughing) Right in the belfry. Please don't go...

Batman: Shut it, clo...(Grunts)

Joker: Aww, did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck to go with it?

I'm just as surprised as everyone else when the Joker finally defeated Batman, even though his leg was injured and was at a complete disadvantage.

Joker: And now, my sour-faced flying rodent, let's put a smile on that puss.

Joker takes out his pink toxic spray can and was about to spray it on Batman when he saw two familiar beings and decides to leave.

Joker: Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed. Don't go cheering without me.

Yellow Lantern and Regime Hawkgirl found Batman.

Yellow Lantern: Been a while.

Hawkgirl (Regime): On your feet. Let's go.

Batman: I don't think so, Hawkgirl.

Yellow Lantern punches Batman in the face as she and Yellow Lantern prepare to take off, carrying him.

Joker was hiding behind a building.

Joker: I forgot my camera. I could've gotten 10 million hits.

He sees Regime Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern flying away with Batman.

Joker: I miss him already.

Joker heard voices coming from behind. He sees Chris and Zatanna walking by, conversating.

Joker: This fella is new to me. What is he doing with zatanna?

Zatanna: That's awful. I can't believe someone like him would do that.

Joker: I can't, either!

They turned around to see Joker.

Chris: YOU!

Joker: Something wrong? Is it my makeup? I can fix that!

Chris: No, idiot. I remember you. You planted that bomb in Metropolis.

Joker: How did you know that?

Chris: I was there, before we got sucked into this universe.

Joker: You're one of them, are you?

Chris: No. I don't possess superpowers.

Joker: Interesting. Perhaps we should see how you can handle yourself.

Joker takes out his knife and tried to slice Chris, but he dodged the attack, socked Joker in the gut, and blasts him in face with a uppercut.

Chris: If you're looking for a fight, Joker, you found one.

Chris fights the Joker. Joker is a unique fighter in his right, using weapons and gadgets just like Batman. But Chris told the Joker he doesn't possess superpowers. Joker tried to slice him again, but immediately gets taken down. One more attempt, but Chris grabbed the attacking arm and holds him in a armlock. Chris punched the Joker three times, lets go of the arm, and clutches him in a gut wrench suplex. Joker pulls out his revolver but Zatanna magically took it away from him.

Joker: HEY! THAT"S MINE!

Joker charges towards Zatanna, but Chris grabbed the Joker by the throat, pulled him in and knees him in the gut again. He takes the Joker down by sweeping his arm.

Chris: Had enough?

Zatanna: I think he's had enough.

Chris: Yea. Let's go.

Joker later woke up to hear another voice. He turns around and sees...

Joker: Harley?

Harley (Insurgent): Harleen. A little bird told me that a creep dressed like the Joker fighting a Batman wannabe. You got the looks, and a lot of nerve. What you don't have is the right.

Harley keeps poking what appears to be a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun.

Harley (Insurgent): Joker was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutonniere.

What the hell is a boutonniere?

Joker: Harley, it's me, the Joker. Look, it says her on my underwear.

Harley was not amused and fires her shotgun.

Harley: Not funny, creep. No one pretend to be Mr. J!

It seems the Joker couldn't talk his way out of this fight. He soon realized that this is not the same Harley he knows. He decided to test this Harley by allowing her to use a mallet bomb made into a cake. In fact, Joker came up with that idea. She uses it, but the Joker increased the limit of time a bit. He tells Harley the cake was delicious, but needs a little boom. He gives the cake to Harley. She soon learns that the cake's time limit was increased by 20 seconds and it blew up in her face.

Joker: Have we calmed down?

Harley (Insurgent): It's you... the way you...

Joker: Pummel?

Harley (Insurgent): Well... yeah.

Joker: It's the love. You can feel the love, right?

Harley (Insurgent): Joker's dead, but...

Joker: This isn't my Gotham, Harley, but I am the the Joker, my dear. Am I your Joker, Harley?

Harley feels lovestruck just like the original Harley.

Harley (Insurgent): PUDDIN'!

She takes his hand.

Harley (Insurgent): C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you.

Joker and Harley strolling away together. I'm thinking the original Harley Quinn would not be so pleased if she was in his universe as well.


	10. Chapter 9: Riot At The Asylum

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 9: Riot At The Asylum

At Stryker's Island, Batman is seen tied up from arms and legs. Yellow Lantern moved his mask and utility belt. He called Regime Superman and inform him of Batman's capture

Yellow Lantern: Ok, Bruce. Ready for visitors? Want a comb?

Regimes Superman and Wonder Woman appears. Regime Superman uses his eyes to scan Batman's vitals.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Nice work, Hal...

Superman (Regime): It's not him.

Yellow Lantern: What?

Superman (Regime): His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's, but his vitals are all wrong.

Regime Superman stepped closer to Batman.

Superman (Regime): You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here.

Meanwhile, Jade and Tanya were transported to Arkham Asylum to continue their search for Chris.

Tanya: You think Chris might be here?

Jade: We got to start somewhere. We just need to infiltrate this place quietly.

As they infiltrated, they found the Joker about to make his speech at the mess hall.

Joker: I love what you've done to the place. Arkham has never looked better.

Tanya: Who's this clown?

Jade: No idea.

Joker: Dear members of the Joker Clan...

Tanya: Joker? (Scoff) He is a joke...

Joker: You know the truth about the Metropolis incident.

Jade: Metropolis?

Joker: Superman killed those people, then he tried to kill me!

The crowd booed as he continued.

Tanya: They really love this guy.

Joker: I admire the work you're done in my name... disturbances, distractions, general pains in Superman's buttocks.

The crowd laughed.

Joker: But let's think bigger...

Harley (Insurgent) (Lovestruck): Isn't he dreamy?

Joker: Harley tells me Superman made this pill for his thugs, then Batman's insurgents got some, now we have them too.

Tanya: A pill?

Joker shows them the pill.

Joker: With these, a bus could fall on us and we won't be hurt. Slapstick at its finest!

Joker tosses the pill up in the air and falls into his mouth, swallowing it.

Jade and Tanya looked at each other like 'this motherfucker...'

Joker gathers the crowd and finishes his speech.

Joker: From now on, we'll be more than just a nuisance. The barking dog will become the raging elephant. The whoopee cushion, a landmine...

Tanya: The fuck is a whoopee cushion?

Joker: ...the Joker, a king!

Joker got a huge round of applause

Suddenly, Regime soldiers broke through the walls and start shooting everyone. Joker took some shots, but to his surprise, he's still alive.

Joker: I should be dead. Thanks, Happy Pill!

Joker disarms the soldier as Regimes Hawkgirl and Nightwing join the fray.

Jade and Tanya could not hide anymore and tried to make a break for it, but Regime Nightwing caught them.

Nightwing (Regime): Stop!

Regime Hawkgirl confronted Joker.

Hawkgirl (Regime): Back from the grave? Should've kept that suit buried.

Joker: It's not my Sunday best, but it's comfortable, and functional.

The flower on Joker's suit spat acid on Regime Hawkgirl's face.

Hawkgirl (Regime): I'm gonna enjoy giving you to Superman.

Joker: On no, dear. You have a headache.

As Joker and Regime Hawkgirl battle, Jade & Tanya battled Regime Nightwing, but Tanya was knocked out cold.

Nightwing (Regime): You're next!

Jade takes out her pole and extends it.

Jade: (Seductively) Come and get me, I dare you.

Regime Nightwing contemplated on whether to attack her or...

He got knocked out from behind by Tanya.

Jade: You good?

Tanya: Better.

Joker defeats Hawkgirl.

Joker: Lovely girl, if you can get past the feathers.

Joker took out his knife to cut one of Hawkgirl's wings when Tanya stopped him.

Tanya: Don't even try, Joker!

Joker sees Tanya, amazed of her beauty.

Joker: What stunning beauty!

Tanya: Flattery will get you nowhere.

Joker: Are you sure my dear?

Joker tried to use the same charm as he did with Harley. Tanya's response was her showing him her flaming hand.

Tanya: What do you think?

Joker: I think I'll enjoy killing you instead.

Tanya: You won't, because you can't.

And here's why: Tanya's sexy acrobatic style of combat, her pyromancy, as well as her ability to teleport to cover her escape or advance. That's why. Joker was dumbfounded as he was easily defeated. Even Jade was impressed that Tanya was not fazed by Joker's charm. Harley could learn much from her.

Regime Hawkgirl awoke to see Jade and Tanya.

Hawkgirl (Regime): Superman would love to see you two as well.

Jade: I don't think so. Sit this one out, Tanya. I got this.

Jade and Hawkgirl fight. Regime Hawkgirl can fly and attack at the same time, but Jade and her sexy technique using her pole was more than Regime Hawkgirl could handle.

Jade: Sorry, Hawkgirl, but your flight is cancelled!

Jade and Tanya escaped the asylum when Chris and Zatanna showed up.

Tanya: Chris!

Tanya hugs him.

Tanya: Thank the Gods you're ok.

Jade: Who are you? Are you one of them?

Zatanna: I am Zatanna. I'm a magician.

Tanya: Magician?

Tanya looks at Zatanna and soon become mesmerized.

Zatanna: And you?

Tanya: I'm Tanya...

Zatanna: Tanya, eh? I see you possess magic. Pyromancer?

Tanya: Yes! How did you know?

Zatanna: I told you. I'm a magician. Maybe you can show me, (Sultry) and I'll show you mine.

Chris and Jade was seeing this as Tanya and Zatanna were... kissing. What is going on?

Meanwhile, Joker woke up to face Regime Nightwing.

Joker: So the Bat-Brat joined Superman. Tell me, who's boots are tastier to lick?

Regime Nightwing: Batman's a criminal, just like you.

Joker: Nothing like me.

Nightwing (Regime): So you're a hero where you come from?

Joker: Oh no, dear boy. Batman corrupts young minds while I... bash them out of their skulls!

This Nightwing is more brutal and reckless, but Joker was able to take him down.

Joker: I have to tell Batman... there's been a death in the family!

Just then, Insurgent Batman with the prime heroes, along with Sonya and Jax entered the asylum through the hole created by the Regime soldiers. They battled the Joker clan and immediately they were taken down.

Afterward...

Joker: Hi, gang. What'll we do now? Who's up for some pancakes?

Wonder Woman got behind Joker and restrains him.

Joker: Why does she hate pancakes?

Batman (Insurgent): What are you playing at, Harleen? What is he doing here?

Harley (Insurgent): Mr. J could be a big help for us.

Jax: So you went ahead on their little field trip.

Sonya: And I'm guessing he didn't come alone. Where's Chris?

Joker: Who?

Harley (Insurgent): Are you talking about this military guy who works for you?

Sonya: With us, and yes.

Harley (Insurgent): I saw two women here earlier, one in yellow and one in green. They questioned Mr. J about Chris' whereabouts.

Sonya: Jade and Tanya... they can't be far.

Jax: Let's go.

Batman (Insurgent): Your eyes... pure evil... just like his.

Joker: Who, Superman? His flying friends took Batman. My Batman. Our Batman.

Batman (Insurgent): Quiet, or I'll cuff you and leave you to the police.

Joker: Then why did you save me from them?

Green Lantern shows up.

Green Lantern: Batman's been captured. We gotta bust him out.

Batman (Insurgent): To free your Batman, we must complete our mission.

Harley (Insurgent): I love a good mission.

Batman (Insurgent): Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now. (To Joker) And you're too dangerous to run free. (To the others) More will arrive. Go. I'll catch up with you.

Joker: I don't like you.

At the Watchtower, Superman, Flash and Cyborg finally found their teammates.

Superman: So you found them in a parallel universe. How do we get there?

Flash: We don't. We bring them here.

Superman: No risk to a away team... good. Still the same problem. How do we do it?

Cyborg: With this. We're going to modify my Cosmic Treadmill, pull them back here at once.

Superman and Flash agree.

Cyborg: We got some work to do.

Insurgent Lex Luhor is standing on the rooftop watching the moonlight. Insurgent Deathstroke appears behind him.

Luthor (Insurgent): Beautiful, isn't it?

Deathstroke (Insurgent): The moon, or its light shining off your bald head?

Luthor (Insurgent): I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club?

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Business is bad. Being hunted is worse.

Luthor (Insurgent): After many refusals, why now?

Deathstroke (Insurgent): They made it personal.


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

Insurgent Batman and the heroes have arrived at the abandoned Wayne Manor, which is heavy on security.

Aquaman: Must have been quite a party. Superman did this?

Batman (Insurgent): Exposed my identity, and froze all WayneTech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person.

Green Arrow: I still can't believe he lost it this bad.

Batman (Insurgent): In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis.

Green Arrow: I'm not following...

Batman (Insurgent): Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind, so he believed he was fighting Doomsday, but it was Lois. Joker linked the nuke's trigger to Lois' heartbeat. When she and baby died, Metropolis died with them.

Wonder Woman: Superman was vulnerable, probably for the first time in his life.

Green Lantern: His fear won out.

Batman (Insurgent): Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him.

Green Arrow: Alright, movin' on.

Insurgent Batman finished shutting down the force field.

Green Arrow: What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place.

Batman (Insurgent): Would you take any chances with me? I need to crank up the Batcave's backup generator. (To Aquaman and the others) You're with me. You three secure the Batcave's entrance. It's in the study.

Green Arrow: Great plan, spooky, but isn't this your show?

Batman (Insurgent): Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns.

Green Arrow: Alright. Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning... whatever is underway.

Inside Bruce's mansion, Green Arrow and Green Lantern quietly approach Batman's study. Green Arrow already made quick work on the sentry guns. They felt a chill coming from inside.

Green Lantern: Cold.

Most of us who played thought that Sub-Zero is in the study, but when Hal checks the door, he gets blasted by a frozen wind. Green Arrow and Wonder Woman saw some unexpected guests

Green Arrow: Killer Frost.

And she's not alone. Alongside her is the big guy himself, Solomon Grundy.

Killer Frost (Regime): Play time.

Grundy (Regime): Arrow Man!

Wonder Woman goes to battle Regime Killer Frost (What's up with that Mohawk hairstyle?) while Green Arrow fights Regime Solomon Grundy.

Grundy caught Arrow and headbutts him. They continue trading blows until Grundy threw him aside.

Grundy (Regime): ARROW MAN HURT GRUNDY!

Green arrow uses his sharpshooting skills to destroy what Grundy throws at him while shooting him at the same time. Finally, it was time to get serious as they battle. Grundy is tough, but Oliver's martial artistry and archery saw him through this fight.

Green Arrow: Looks like the Indestructo Pill works.

Green Lantern enters the fray. Oliver was about to shoot Killer Frost when Grundy rose behind him.

Green Arrow: For the love of... Lantern! Grand Slam!

Hal made a green baseball bat and hits Grundy into the sky, with Hal following.

Green Arrow: You kids have fun! Stay off the streets!

Really, Oliver?

Wonder Woman and Regime Killer Frost was still fighting but Frost ended the fight by freezing her.

Killer Frost (Regime): Stupid Amazon.

An arrow with a timed explosive destroyed the ice, freeing Wonder Woman.

Regime Killer Frost was pissed as she continues throwing ice projectile at Arrow.

Green Arrow: That wasn't very nice, snowflake.

Despite Frost freezing most his arrows, Oliver manages to use a fake arrow. To her surprise, it blew up, launching her into the air. Green Arrow slides with his knees, shooting a arrow with a capture net. Then he leaps over Frost while shooting 3 concussive arrows that knocked her out.

Green Arrow: Thought that'd warm me up.

Green Lantern returned.

Green Lantern: What'd I miss? Everything cool?

Green Arrow: Frosty. How's Grundy?

Green Lantern: Weightless. In orbit.

Wonder Woman: You didn't...

Insurgent Batman walks in.

Batman (Insurgent): Grundy's a zombie. He'll be fine. Let's go. It won't be long until Superman knows we're here.

Meanwhile in Insurgent Lex Luthor's office, he is visited by Regime Superman.

Luthor (Insurgent): So you need a scanner, to help identify these duplicates?

Superman (Regime): Exactly.

He takes out a red thumb drive.

Superman (Regime): This is the data from from the duplicate Batman I'm holding at Stryker's.

Luthor (Insurgent): That's helpful. It's still gonna take a few weeks.

Superman (Regime): You'll figure it out. You always do.

Luthor (Insurgents): Glad to be of service

They give a firm handshake.

Luthor (Insurgent): No dinner tonight? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef.

Superman (Regime): Next time.

Regime Superman began thinking if there was a Lois where the duplicates come from, but Luthor replied, "There was only one Lois."


	12. Chapter 11: Magical Bliss

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 11: Magical Bliss

The following after the riot at Arkham Asylum, Zatanna was performing one of her shows. Tanya was her special guest.

Zatanna: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very special guest for tonight's show, TANYA!

Tanya stepped on stage, wearing a yellow bustier with a long yellow thigh-cut dress and fishnet tights.

Zatanna: Miss Tanya, would you care to demonstrate your magic of fire?

Tanya: Absolutely.

Tanya lights up both of her hands with fire. She starts by creating fireballs and juggling them with expertise. She even spins around while still keeping the fireballs from falling on the ground. She stands toward the crowd, legs together, with her hands clapped together. She then forms a rainbow-shaped fire trail, but then completes the fire trail in a full circle and spread her arms to make the fire disappear. She lights up her left hand with fire and blows it toward the crowd like a kiss of death. Her next trick was using her fire-lighted finger to draw a heart. She backed up as the heart remained for a few more moments.

Zatanna was amazed of Tanya's pyrokinetic talents.

Tanya: This one is for the ladies...

Zatanna paid close attention to what Tanya was about to do. She jumps and lands in one of her sexy splits. One leg in front and one behind her. She used her fire-lighted fingers to create small flames and, to the ladies' surprise as well as Zatanna, she began caressing her body with the touch of the flames. She then moved her right hand down around her thigh. The Pyrokinetic marks on her were showing. Her final act was she slowly moves up using her legs. She opens her eyes and does her fire kiss one last time, which earned both her and Zatanna a huge round of applause.

Meanwhile, Raiden transported both Chris and Jade back to Earthrealm.

Sonya: Chris! You're safe! Well done, Jade.

Jade said nothing but smiled.

Chris: Where's Tanya?

Jade: Sonya, have you ever been to a magic show?

Sonya: No, why?

Jade: There's this woman named Zatanna. She's a magician. Like Tanya, she's also a Pyromancer, but I can tell she's more than that.

Sonya: I see. Is she evil?

Jade: I don't think so. She wanted to show Tanya her magic in one of her shows.

Sonya: Chris, we're going to send you back there, but before we do, we need to give you this.

Sonya gives him a pill which is identical to Regime Superman's, but the Special Forces have created this pill with the same enhancement characteristics.

Chris took the pill and suddenly he could feel the enhancements inside him.

Sonya: How do you feel?

Chris: Strange.

Sonya: It will help you survive any conflict that comes your way.

Chris: What about the others?

Sonya: They each have one as well.

Chris: Ok.

After the show, Zatanna was pleased of Tanya's talents.

Zatanna: You were absolutely amazing, Tanya.

Tanya: Thank you.

Zatanna: Come with me. I want to express my gratitude.

Zatanna took Tanya back to her place.

Tanya: Nice.

Zatanna: Now then...

Zatanna took her hat off and stepped closer to Tanya.

They kissed. Zatanna kisses her neckas she tries to strip Tanya naked.

Zatanna: So beautiful.

Zatanna massaged Tanya's breasts

Zatanna: I never knew such perfect skin.

She started tasting her down her body.

Zatanna laid Tanya down on her bed and locked lips with each other

Zatanna strips naked, revealing her glorious busts, stunning body, evertyhing a woman already possesses. She gave Tanya her lips on her breasts. Tanya closed her eyes, feeling how good Zatanna's lips are, especially when she went down on her body. Tanya moaned under her breath and whimpered, knowing she's getting closer to her vagina. Zatanna examined it, opening her legs and sliding her tongue in.

Tanya moaned loud. Her tongue hit the right spot. Zatanna continued her assault on Tanya's clitoris with her lips and tongue.

Tanya knew her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

Tanya: Zatanna! I'm coming...

Zatanna made sure she did. Tanya shot her load. Some of it got on Zatanna's body.

Zatanna: Good girl. And now Tanya, let's see if you're just as good at pleasuring a woman's vagina the way I did yours.

Tanya: I accept your challenge.

Zatanna facesits Tanya.

Zatanna: Have at you, Tanya.

Tanya showed Zatanna how she gives pleasure by using her lips and thrusts her tongue in. She locked her lips on her clitoris and began torturing her by sucking her clitoris and thrusting her tongue deep while caressing her hips, causing her to moan loud and move her hips. Zatanna played with her breasts, moaning Tanya's name. Tanya massaged Zatanna's ass and smacked it, causing Zatanna to lose control. Her pussy was being assaulted by Tanya's lips and tongue. Her orgasm is about to happen. She thrusted her hip on Tanya's face.

Zatanna: GINMOC M"I!

Zatanna moved away and spilled her love juice all over Tanya's body. After Tanya cleaned herself up, she kissed Zatanna and laid her down.

Zatanna: What are you gonna do now?

Tanya: Sweet Zatanna, look down. I am going fuck you so good.

She lowered her pussy to Zatanna's.

Zatanna: I didn't think this was possible.

Tanya: Ready?

Zatanna: AynaT teews, em kcuf.

Tanya knew what she meant and began thrusting her pelvis. Zatanna wrapped her thighs around her.

She pumped deep and hard. Zatanna moaned loud.

Zatanna: TANYA!

Tanya: You like that? Huh? Like that, you sexy slut?

Zatanna: Oh, yeah. talk dirty to me, baby.

Tanya: I'm gonna fuck you good, Zatanna! Open those legs, baby.

Tanya went to town on Zatanna's pussy. They locked lips with each other. She caressed Zatanna's thighs.

Zatanna held Tanya's ass, forcing her to pump harder.

Tanya: I'm coming, baby.

Their lips remain locked as Tanya shot her load again, this time inside Zatanna's pussy.

Zatanna looked at Tanya.

Zatanna: I never met a woman quite like you, Tanya.

Tanya: You as well, Zatanna.

They cuddled, heir lips never leaving each other.


	13. Chapter 12: The Batcave

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 12: The Batcave

Insurgent Batman and the others are now in the Batcave. Unlike the Wayne Manor, the Batcave remains intact, with machines and computers still operational. Insurgent Batman turns on the main computer.

Green Arrow: How did you manage to hide everything from Superman?

Batman (Insurgent): The cave is injected with lead polymer. There's no way he could find what we're looking for.

Green Arrow: Sounds environmentally safe. You sure went to a lot of trouble... between this and the DNA...

Batman (Insurgent): Neutralizing Superman was not a call I could make alone. So I put the weapon in a vault which can only be opened by simultaneously sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies.

Green Arrow: Our counterparts.

Batman (Insurgent): With my Green Arrow dead, and the others backing Superman's insanity, I needed you, your matching DNA. It's behind there. Lantern...

Green Lantern makes a green drill. Pieces of debris were falling down with a big piece.

Batman (Insurgent): That one.

Insurgent Batman takes out a remote button and presses it. The floor was heating up from a bright red glow, opening up a control panel.

Batman (Insurgent): Hands on the scanners.

Everyone placed their hands on the scanners.

Batman (Insurgent): Computer, begin recognition scan.

Afterward, the huge rock on top crumbled. Inside the rock was a briefcase. Opening it, he finds pieces of Kryptonite and a weapon, exactly what he was looking for.

Batman: (Insurgent: That's it. Let's move.

Just then, Regimes Wonder Woman and Black Adam shows up.

Wonder Woman: YOU!

Black Adam (Regime): Let your guard down at your peril!

The battle began as Wonder Woman gets tackled aside while Aquaman and Green Lantern help her. This leaves only Green Arrow face-to-face with Regime Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant.

Green Arrow: And probably just as handsome.

This Wonder Woman is more ruthless, but Green Arrow had more tricks up his sleeve as he defeats her.

Green Arrow: And another thing, our Wonder Woman is better looking.

Green Arrow went to Aquaman after he was knocked out.

Green Arrow shot one arrow to tie him up. Insurgent Batman fires a batclaw, Wonder Woman uses her Lasso and Green Lantern makes a anchor from his ring. They all pull Adam down.

Green Lantern: That's enough, Adam. You're done.

Black Adam (Regime): You presume too much!

Adam electricutes everyone. He then faces Green Arrow.

Black Adam (Regime): Only one of you remains.

Green Arrow: Yea, but I'm the one to beat.

Black Adam is tough, but Green Arrow had to rely on his tricks to defeat him.

Green Arrow: And sparky makes four.

Insurgent Batman and the others had recovered and checks the briefcase but it is damaged by Adam's lightning.

Green Lantern: Can it be fixed?

Batman (Insurgent): The Kryptonite is intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Luthor, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly.

Green Arrow: Looks like we'll need some help.


	14. Chapter 13: It's the Man, Not the Machin

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 13: It's the Man, Not the Machine

Chris and Jade returned to the parallel universe to search for Tanya. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and and the others returned to Earthrealm. An hour later Chris and Jade found Tanya and Zatanna kissing each other.

Chris: Really?

Tanya: Jealous?

Chris and Jade look a each other and shrugged.

Meanwhile in the Watchtower of the prime universe, Cyborg finished the adjustments on the Cosmic Treadmill. Flash on the Treadmill ready.

Superman: Ready to test it?

Cyborg: Ready. System's online, I'm linked up... ready?

Flash: I'm on it.

While Flash gets started on the Treadmill, Cyborg opens up his monitor screen as his control panel.

Cyborg: Let's crank it up!

Flash runs as fast as he could.

Cyborg: The platform should lock on to their signatures and pull them back.

Flash: Got it! I'm vibrating at the right frequency!

Cyborg checks the panel again as a energy rift is opening up at the containment field.

Flash: How we doing?

Superman: Containment's field's up, but the levels are spiking!

The containment field is overflowing with energy as Cyborg tries to control the situation.

Superman: Cyborg, shut it down!

Cyborg: It's ok! I got this!

Or so he thinks. The energy rift ended up pulling Cyborg in the Insurgency's secret base.

Cyborg: Wonderful. Don't know whether to pat myself in the back, or kick myself in the...

Cyborg sees Insurgents Lex Luthor and Deathstroke.

Luthor (Insurgent): Lexcorp is supplying equipment, but we're short on personnel.

Deathstroke (insurgent): The Joker Clan is reckless. Undisciplined.

Luthor (Insurgent): The chaos they create is helpful. We need more than power to take down Superman.

Cyborg: That's all I needed to hear.

Cyborg readies his arm cannon and rushes out of the shadows.

Insurgents Deathstroke and Luthor dodged Cyborg's attacks.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): You said this place was secure.

Luthor (Insurgent): Just keep him busy.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): With pleasure.

Deathstroke realizes that this Cyborg is different from the one who tortured him recently. But this Cyborg knew Slade very well, Insurgent or not.

Cyborg: Pleasure's all mine, Slade. Wish the other titans could see this.

Insurgent Luthor comes back in his armor suit.

Luthor (Insurgent): What do you think, Cyborg? Like yours, only better.

Cyborg: It's the man, not the machine, Luthor.

As they fight, Cyborg discovered that the armor Luthor is wearing is a prototype, not his own armor, whih gave Cyborg the upper hand .

Cyborg: Wardrobe malfunction.

Insurgent Batman and the prime heroes arrived, joined by Sonya, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Jax.

Batman (Insurgent): At ease, Cyborg.

Jax: Victor?

Cyborg: Who are you?

Jax: I'm Jackson Briggs. Didn't you play football?

Cyborg: I did, then I got mutilated.

Cage: I guess it's too late for a autograph.

Cyborg: What'd I miss?

Batman (Insurgent): It's a long story.


	15. Chapter 14: Rescuing the Bat

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 14: Rescuing the Bat

At the Batcave, Regimes Superman and Wonder Woman are looking for clues as to what the Insurgents are doing here. They examined the pentagon area where they found Batman's briefcase.

Wonder Woman (Regime): He took a big chance coming back here. Why?

Regime Superman reached in and found what's left of the kryptonite, which weakened him. By closer inspection, he now realizes what Insurgent Batman's intentions are.

Superman (Regime): I have to flush them out... now.

Meanwhile, Chris and the girls, Tanya, Jade and Zatanna were travelling to find a place to stay for the night by van. Unfortunately, they weren't able to find a motel, so they decided to spend the night at Zatanna's place.

Zatanna: You guys will have to crash here tonight. I'm gonna go change so make yourselves at home!

Jade and Tanya sat next to Chris side by side.

Jade: You ok, Chris?

Chris: Yea.

He lays his hand on Jade's thigh. She lays her fingers on his hand,

Zatanna came back out in a short silver silk nightgown. Tanya looked at her.

Zatanna: Like what you see, Tanya?

Tanya: Those amazing legs..

She straddles Tanya, massaging her breasts, while Tanya caressed her thighs.

Zatanna: Let's get you naked.

Zatanna strips Tanya naked, admiring her succulent dark skin, licking her nipples.

Zatanna: Jade, why don't you give Chris a little something while I give my sweet Tanya the pleasure she needs.

Jade: How about it, baby?

Chris: I already want you, Jade.

They kissed and Jade immediately stripped naked and gave Chris a blowjob. Zatanna licked down Tanya's body close to her vagina.

Jade stroked Chris' cock and straddles him.

Jade: Ready, baby?

Chris: Yes.

She takes him in by moving down. They locked lips as she moved her hips back and forth. He caressed her thighs as their lips remain locked. Tanya has Zatanna's tongue torturing her. She orgasmed all over Zatanna's face. As she went to the restroom to clean up, Tanya licked jade's tits as Jade was bouncing hard on Chris.

Jade: Tanya...

Tanya: Give it to him good.

She kissed Jade.

Chris pumped into Jade. She moaned, wanting more.

Jade: You're so good, baby. You're gonna fuck Tanya next?

Tanya sat next to him and whispered in his ear.

Tanya: I'm ready, baby.

She kisses his neck. He moaned as he spilled his seed into Jade.

Jade: Good boy.

Zatanna returned to see Tanya and Jade all over Chris.

Jade: Your turn, Tanya.

Tanya: I want him on me.

Tanya lays down touching herself.

Tanya: Come get me, daddy.

Goddamn, Tanya! ;)

He got on top of her and slid in easily. Zatanna whispered in Chris' ear.

Zatanna: You think you have enough energy for me?

Tanya: We'll see how it goes.

Chris made his first thrust into Tanya. He went deep into her as Zatanna plays with Jade's breasts.

Tanya is getting it good. She wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep.

Tanya kept moaning loud as Chris kept the pace going. Jade was licking Zatanna's pussy, preparing it for Chris.

Tanya got on top of him and moved her hips back and forth. His hands on her thighs, she bounced a little. He rose up to kiss her.

Tanya: You enjoying this, baby?

Chris: Yes.

Chris was about to explode again. He shot his load into Tanya.

Tanya: Let's give Chris a break for a little bit, and then Zatanna, you can ride his pony. ;)

At the Insurgent's meeting room, Cyborg is examining the broken weapon Insurgent Batman brought with him.

Cyborg: Alright, Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension.

Green Lantern: And call in reinforcements.

Cyborg: I'm sure I can...

Batman (Insurgent): There's no time.

He opens up the screen showing Regime Superman making his announcement.

 _ **"Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad. He became a agent of chaos an enemy of peace of security, but no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes. At 6 PM local time, Batman will be executed at Stryker's Island. May Rao have mercy on his soul."**_

What the hell is Rao?

Batman (Insurgency): Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing Batman just became our top priority.

Aquaman: It's a trap.

Batman (Insurgency): Of course it is.

Cyborg: We have to be sneaky.

Green Arrow: Sneaky how?

Cyborg: The Watchtower's teleporter.

Insurgent Lex opens up the screen showing Stryker's Island and beside the maps shows a damping field that is colored red.

Luthor (Insurgent): Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners.

Cyborg: But they only cover the building. You have to get Batman outside.

Green Arrow: Straight through the brick wall. I'm in.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): You need a diversion, keep Superman occupied.

Aquaman: Leave that to me.

Cyborg: I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it... and...

Cyborg transforms into Regime Cyborg.

Cyborg: ...I can infiltrate their ranks.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): I'm with you.

Cyborg: You and me, working together? Not a chance.

Luthor (Insurgent): The only way to get there from Earth is the Hall of Justice.

Batman (Insurgent): And if your cover is blown, you'll need someone shadowing you.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): I'm not asking permission.

Cyborg: But you will follow my lead.

Back at Zatanna's place, Zatanna was on top of Chris, riding him, while Tanya and Jade are liplocking. Zatanna was bouncing on him faster.

Chris: I'm coming.

Zatanna: Em edisni emoc.

He did, blasting his seed into her.

An hour later, Chris got a call from Sonya.

Chris: Sonya, what's up.

Sonya: We just arrived. We need you, Jade and Tanya immediately.

Chris: Copy that! Where are you?

Sonya: Hall of Justice;

Chris: Copy that, Sonya. We're on our way.

Jade: What's going on?

Chris: Sonya just arrived.

Tanya: Where?

Chris: Hall of Justice in Downtown. Let's go. Zatanna, come with us?

Zatanna: Love to.


	16. Chapter 15: Deathstroke's Payback

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 15: Deathstroke's Payback

Cyborg and Insurgent Deathstroke are overriding codes at the Hall of Justice's control center.

Cyborg: Communication should be over there. Reroute them like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter's access codes.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): This isn't my first drop, kid. I know the plan.

Cyborg: Then stick with it.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none.

Cyborg: I downloaded your history. You tried to kill this world's Titans.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Only a couple of times.

Cyborg: Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me. Meet at the teleporter in 15.

Cyborg heads inside the Hall of Justice to check the teleporter, but someone is about appear from there, Regime Catwoman.

Cyborg: (Sigh) Not now...

Catwoman (Regime): Hey, Victor.

Cyborg: Hey.

Regime Catwoman could tell something's off with Cyborg.

Catwoman (Regime): Are you sick or something?

Cyborg: No, I'm fine.

Catwoman (Regime): (Flirting) Still on for tonight?

Cyborg: Can't. New orders.

Catwoman (Regime): When does that ever stop you?

Cyborg played along.

Cyborg: Yea. We had some wild times.

They were about to kiss... until...

Catwoman (Regime): No, we haven't. You're one of them.

Aw, shit!

Catwoman (Regime): Let's see if I can find that "off" button.

Regime Catwoman could see through Cyborg's disguise as he reverted back to his original form. Catwoman tried to use her quick reflexes to take him down, but Cyborg shocked her when she grabbed him, trying to turn him off.

Cyborg: Well, I'm still turned on.

Cyborg was about to get back to work, but his legs suddenly ceased. He checks his screen to see that someone hacked his neuro network. This can only be done by his duplicate.

Cyborg (Regime): Cyborg to Wonder Woman, I found a duplicate of me.

Wonder Woman: Understood. I'll send reinforcements. Wonder Woman out.

Little did Regime Cyborg know is that the Wonder Woman he spoke to is not the Regime version. The original Wonder Woman must have seen this coming as a backup plan to shut down reinforcements.

Cyborg (Regime): Don't mind me. Just hacking into your neuro network.

Cyborg: Allow me to return the favor.

Both Cyborgs tried to hack into neuro systems, but eventually this caused a short-circuit, setting them free.

Cyborg: For real, like men.

Cyborg (Regime): Fine by me.

Both Cyborgs combat each other, but Regime Cyborg got impatient waiting for reinforcements so he decided to try and hack into Cyborg's neuro network again, but gets shocked was knocked unconscious.

Cyborg: Pummeled... not a good look for me.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): You beat me to him.

Cyborg: Another contract lost?

Deathstroke (Insurgent): This was personal.

Cyborg:I didn't think anything was personal with you.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): He made it personal when he tortured me.

Cyborg and Insurgent Deathstroke are inside the Watchtower's teleporter.

Cyborg: That's it! Got control of the Watchtower's teleporter.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): It can't be that easy.

Cyborg: When your Cyborg tried to hack my neuro system, he exposed his security protocols.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): You stole his password? I'm actually starting to like you.

Insurgent Deathstroke walks off.

Cyborg: Where you going?

Deathstroke (Insurgent): I won't be long.

They were not alone. Inside the Watchtower, Regimes Flash and Shazam was monitoring the screens, talking about their doubts of their roles in the Regime, unaware that Insurgent Deathstroke is planting landmines in different locations.

Shazam (Regime): I don't know... he said it was ok. It was fine with me.

Flash (Regime): Yeah... I asked myself, "What if what happened to Lois happened to Iris?"

Shazam (Regime): It made sense at first. Bad people got what they deserved. And now?

Flash (Regime): Superman's not just gonna kill Batman. He's just bait, to catch the real Batman.

Shazam (Regime): And then what? Remember what he did to Green Arrow?

Regime Flash did not respond. Suddenly...

Flash (Regime): Something's not right. Teleporter's offline.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Somewhere you need to go?

Flash (Regime): How did you...?

Regime Flash tried to rush toward Insurgent Deathstroke, but steppedinto one of the landmines and fell through a hole. Regime Shazam followed suit and fell through the same hole. Insurgent Deathstroke dropped down with Regime Shazam as his first target.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): You're gonna lose, hero.

And Insurgent Deathstroke made good on his word by easily defeating Regime Shazam.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Still just a kid.

Insurgent Deathstroke went to the Watchtower's reactor core. "It's payback time."

Regime Flash woke up, realizing that Regime Shazam is out cold.

Flash (Regime): Deathstroke.

Insurgent Deathstroke was already setting the reactor core to overload. Regime Flash was too late to stop him.

Flash (Regime): Stop what you're doing.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): It's not about what I'm doing. (Kicks Regime Flash) It's what I've done.

Regime Flash was still dizzy fro the landmines earlier, which resulted in his defeat by Insurgent Deathstroke's hand.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Finale's coming, and you've got a front row seat.

Insurgent Deathstroke regrouped with Cyborg.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): We gotta get moving.

Cyborg: What did you do, Slade? The reactor's gone critical!

Deathstroke (Insurgent): First rule of warfare: Take out command and control. This satellite is the key to Superman's regime.

Cyborg: Damn it, Slade! You jeopardized this mission!

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Superman's my priority, not your Batman.

Cyborg: Batman, this is Cyborg. We have the Watchtower, but the reactor is gonna blow.

Batman (Insurgent) (Comm): Can you stop it?

Cyborg: It's a runaway! You have 90 minutes!

Batman (Insurgent): We're almost in position. Batman out.

Cyborg: I'm gonna have to teleport everyone out.

A hologram of Insurgent Luthor appears

Luthor (Insurgent): Nice work, gentlemen.

Cyborg: Go my hands full, Luthor. What do you want?

Luthor (Insurgent): I need Deathstroke.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): For what?

Luthor (Insurgent): I discovered that Ferris Industries have prototype technology that I can use to reweaponize Batman's Kryptonite. I need you to bring it to me.

Cyborg: Does Batman know about this?

Luthor: No. He would insist on using the weapons himself. I need to do it. batman is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, the Insurgency dies with him.

Cyborg: Lex Luthor risking his life to save Batman. I wanna believe it...

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Send over the coordinates.


	17. Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

Meanwhile, Chris, Tanya, Jade and Zatanna meet up at the Hall of Justice to meet with Sonya.

Sonya: We have a bad situation here. Regime Superman is holding Batman at Stryker's Island and is about to be executed soon.

Chris: It seems the Insurgency, lead by their Batman is heading there now. Where are the others?

Sonya: We will bring them here shortly.

Jade: The calm before the storm.

Sonya: And that storm is rapidly approaching.

Meanwhile Insurgent Batman and Green Arrow were walking through the sewers heading to the exit.

Batman (Insurgent): Harleen, get your people in position. Occupy any law enforcement you can.

Harley (Insurgent): Yessir, Bats.

But Insurgent Harley was releasing Joker from jail.

Joker: (Mocking) Yessir, Bats. Can I pick up your dry cleaning? Maybe wax the Batmobile?

Joker is now released.

Joker: Ahhh... freedom.

Harley (Insurgent): He's gonna kill me.

Joker: I'd worry less about him... sweetums. Let's go.

Insurgent Harley doesn't feel too happy with what she's done.

In the prime universe's Watchtower, Superman and Flash are checking on the Cosmic Treadmill.

Flash: I can probably fix it, but I don't know how long it would take. Parts of the control panel were designed to work with Cyborg's neural implants.

Superman: We have to keep trying, Barry. This may be their only way home.


	18. Chapter 17: Predictable Techniques

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 17: Predictable Techniques

Regime Wonder Woman meets up with Regime Killer Frost at the Ferris Aircraft.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Make this quick, Frost. I'm needed at Stryker's.

Killer Frost (Regime): I discovered anomalies.

Wonder Woman (Regime): "Like tears in the fabric of space-time." I get your message. Get to the point.

Killer Frost (Regime): I think are places where the duplicates are coming from. There's more...

Killer Frost found Chris' hologram.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Who is that?

Killer Frost (Regime): I don't know. He's not from around here, and not part of the Insurgency either.

Wonder Woman (Regime): A visitor?

Killer Frost (Regime): I don't know yet. It's just a thoery.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Superman doesn't need theories, he needs facts. Why did you come to me with this? (Sigh) Send the coordinates to Flash. He can confirm your theory faster than anyone.

Killer Frost (Regime): Done...

Regime Killer Frost turned around to see Regime Wonder Woman tied up with her own lasso by Insurgent Deathstroke.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Nice detective work, but you're too late.

Regime Killer Frost was unprepared and got a "meltdown", courtesy of Insurgent Deathstroke.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Too easy. Your tactics are one-dimensional.

Regime Wonder Woman broke free.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Yes. They are.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): I knew that lasso of yours wouldn't hold you for long.

Insurgent Deathstroke shoots her, but she deflects them with her bracelets and used her Lasso of Truth to disarm him of his Berettas.

Wonder Woman (Regime): You were offered amnesty, Deathstroke. You should have taken it.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): And miss my chance to battle Superman's rebound girl?

Aw. snap!

Wonder Woman (Regime): How dare you! I'm a Amazon.

She tries to attack but Insurgent Deathstroke caught it.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): An obsolete race with predictable techniques. (Pushes her away) Give me a real challenge. Surprise me.

They battle, but Insurgent Deathstroke took "Predictable Techniques" into good use as he floors Regime Wonder Woman.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): I'm not impressed...

Insurgent Deathstroke enters Ferris Industries and founds several weapons. One of them caught his eye.

Deathstroke (Insurgent): Cyborg, I've got it. Send me to Luthor.

Cyborg: Roger that. Hope it was worth it.


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle Begins

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 18: The Battle Begins

Cyborg: Batman, you ready? We're down to 45 minutes.

Batman (Insurgent): We're in position. Commence assault.

Stryker's Island is about to become a battlefield, whose Regime soldiers are ready, accompanied by Regimes Superman, Hawkgirl, Sinestro with Nightlight, Black Adam and Yellow Lantern. Aquaman brought a army of sea creatures.

Superman (Regime): There they are!

They now go into battle with Aquaman and his army, which allowed Insurgent Batman and Green Arrow to enter the prison undetected.

Batman (Insurgent): We're getting close. Stay alert.

Just then, Regimes Nightwing and Catwoman arrive.

Catwoman (Regime): Hello, Bruce. Still as handsome as ever.

Batman (Insurgent): Save it, Selina.

Catwoman (Regime): I'm sorry, Bruce. I joined him to protect you. He said if I help him find you, he'd...

Batman (Insurgent): Spare me?

Catwoman (Regime): I didn't believe him. But it bought us time. I misdirected him.

Batman (Insurgent) Small comfort for the one who died in my place.

Insurgent Batman walks past Regime Catwoman.

Catwoman (Regime): Damn it, Bruce. You have any idea what I've... you think I'm here by coincidence? Let's leave. We can be free of him. Be together.

Batman (Insurgent): There is no"we" anymore.

Catwoman (Regime): Bastard...

Batman (Insurgent): I have a job to do.

Catwoman (Regime): So do I.

As they fight, Selina was not using her fighting style the way she usually does. She intentionally let herself open so Insurgent Batman uses his stun gun to incapacitate her. She feared that Regime Superman would kill her for letting him go.

Batman (Insurgent): You joined the wrong side, Selina.

Another fight between Green Arrow and Regime Nightwing was taking place. Green Arrow tried to reason with between clashes.

Green Arrow: He took you in, trained you. Sure, he can be a uptight jerk, but you abandoned him for Superman?

Nightwing (Regime): I'm not Dick Grayson.

Batman (Insurgent): This is Damien Wayne.

Green Arrow: Wayne?

Damien: His son. But Superman was more of a father than you ever were.

Batman (Insurgent): You stopped being my son when you killed Dick Grayson. He was my son!

As they fight, unlike Regime Catwoman, Damien Wayne was more aggressive. Apparently, Damien took the name Nightwing just to give a good impression to Regime Superman, which angered Insurgent Batman. He knows Damien doesn't deserve that name after he killed Dick Grayson, the original Nightwing (Formerly Robin). Damien claimed it was a accident, but I don't think Insurgent Batman would agree with that statement as he defeats Damien.

Batman (Insurgent): You're dead to me.

We return to the battlefield. While the Regime soldiers were dealing with Aquaman's army, the King of Atlantis had no trouble dealing with them. Until Regime Superman challenges him, but was knocked away by Green Lantern's hammer as he was grabbed by Wonder Woman.

Green Lantern: Can we play too?

Regime Superman tosses Wonder Woman aside as she flies to Green Lantern and decides to attack them.

Meanwhile, Chris and the MK warriors arrived at the scene. Chris is armed with a Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle. Sonya has a SCAR-H and Jax has his Heckler & Koch MP5K and M72 LAW disposible rocket launchers. They were ready for battle.

Sonya: Ready?

Chris: Let's rock.

They charge into battle. Chris and Sonya took cover. Chris tried blind-firing and hit only a couple of soldiers. Jax launched a rocket and took out a few more.

Back in prison, one of the cells was lowered. When it opened, it revealed the prime Batman. His face was bruised up.

Batman: So you're what the fuss is all about.

Batman (Insurgent): I can say the same about you.

Insurgent Batman released him until a arrow was shot. He turned around and saw Green Arrow being controlled... by Regime Raven.

Green Arrow: (Demonic) Surrender, Batman!

Insurgent Batman continued towards Green Arrow as he continues to shoot his arrows. He keeps knocking them down.

Batman (Insurgent): ENOUGH, RAVEN!

With no other choice, Insurgent Batman tried to break Green Arrow free of Regime Raven's mind control. Regime Raven had little knowledge of Oliver's style of combat, so she controls him to take Bruce down. Bad call, Raven!

Batman (Insurgent): I'll apologize later... Raven, show yourself!

Regime Raven appears and attacks Insurgent Batman with a large raven she conjured, unaware that the original Batman was behind her. He knocked her out with his fist. Green Arrow came to his senses and help Insurgent Batman help the original Batman.

Back at the battlefield, Chris and his allies continued fighting the Regime soldiers. They downed most of them easily. Chris advanced ahead but was ambushed by Regime Killer Frost. He looks at her.

Chris: Who are you?


	20. Chapter 19: YOU WEREN'T THE GUN

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 19: YOU WEREN'T THE GUN

Killer Frost (Regime): Call me Killer Frost.

Chris: I can see why. Your skin...

Before he could say something else, Regime Killer Frost grabbed him and they both disappear.

At the Watchtower, Cyborg is having trouble teleporting them as the screen shows "Target Lock Failed."

Cyborg: Damn.

They make a turn away from the ravine u Regime Superman stopped them.

Superman (Regime): You thought you could fool me, Bruce? Like he did?

Batman (Insurgent): This isn't about the Joker. This is about you.

Superman (Regime): I perfected this world. So many lives were lost because I held back, when I should've used all my power!

Batman (Insurgent): For what? To control? To oppress?

Superman (Regime): I could've prevented Metropolis, saved my family!

Batman (Insurgent): Crime took my family too, Clark.

Superman (Regime): BUT YOU WEREN'T THE GUN!

On cue, both Batmen and Green Arrow jumped into the cliff and disappeared. Regime Superman found out how.

Superman (Regime): WATCHTOWER!

Regime Superman flies from the Earth towards the Watchtower. Little did he know that the reactor core, thanks to Insurgent Deathstroke, went critical. The Watchtower exploded, pushing Regime Superman away. As he recovered,he heard a voice...

Voice: SUPERMAN! YOUR TIME IS OVER!

Chris found himself at Ferris Aircraft, which appeared to be closed for today, as no one is around. He found himself tied up from wrist and ankles. He sees Regime Killer Frost approaching him.

Killer Frost (Regime): So, you're not from here, are you?

Chris: No' I'm not. What is this?

Chris looked down at her thighs. She leans in close and kisses him, making him shiver.

Killer Frost (Regime): Like what you see?

She straddles him on his lap. She takes the ice cuffs off so he can touch her.

Chris: What do you want from me?

Killer Frost (Regime): I've been watching you. I've seen those women you were with.

She could feel his hard erection.

Killer Frost (Regime): I see. You want a taste of Frost?

His hands were a little far away from Frost's skin.

Killer Frost (Regime): Are you afraid to touch me?

His hands went to her thighs. She takes the buttons of his pants off, revealing his hard penis.

Killer Frost (Regime): Let's see if it can handle the extreme cold.

She took it into her vagina and lowers herself. She moved her hips, taking him deep.

Killer Frost rode hard.

Killer Frost (Regime): So good...

He caressed her body, despite the cold effects.

Killer Frost(Regime): Harder!

He pumped hard. He had no idea why, but she felt great, despite that he had no shirt on, he fought off the effects of the cold. He palmed her breasts. He's getting close.

Killer Frost (Regime): Come inside me. I can kill the seed easily.

That certainly was... considerate. After a few more thrusts, he blasted his hot load into her.

Killer Frost (Regime): Pull out.

He did. Making good on her word, Regime Killer Frost froze the seed and dropped it on the ground. Chris zipped his pants up.

Killer Frost (Regime): See? Nothing to it. NOW DIE!

Regime Killer Frost formed daggers made of ice and tried to stab Chris, but a fireball hit her off-balance.

Chris: TANYA!

Tanya: Who better than me, baby?

She looks at Regime Killer Frost.

Tanya: What a shame. Taking advantage of this man?

Killer Frost (Regime): He enjoyed it.

Tanya: That may be, but you will not lay a cold hand on him again.

Killer Frost (Regime): You're gonna stop me?

Tanya: Fire and Ice?

Killer Frost (Regime): I will freeze your soul!

Tanya: Time to heat things up, baby.

Tanya and Regime Killer Frost battle. This is somewhat similar to Sub-Zero and Scorpion, except this is a female version of it. Regime Killer Frost tried to gain the advantage, but Tanya's flexibility stole the show as she made quick work on Regime Killer Frost.

Tanya: Your ice powers... meh. Sub-Zero does his better.

Chris and Tanya were about to enter the portal back to Stryker's Island.

Tanya: You seriously hit that?

Chris gave Tanya a kiss and tells her.

Chris: I've had better. ;)


	21. Chapter 20: Who Betrayed Whom?

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 20: Who Betrayed Whom?

Three hours before before the Watchtower's destruction, Insurgent Lex Luthor is fixing up his suit wih a weapon given to him by Insurgent Deathstroke. He heard the news of a war taking place on Stryker's Island. He also sees Chris and his allies tearing the Regime soldiers apart.

Luthor (Insurgent): Seal appendage armor. Activate reactor core. Begin pre-flight check.

Machine: All systems nominal. All inputs tethered. Neural command schema online.

Insurgent Lex was heading toward Stryker's, but two homing missiles. Lex tried to avoid them, but the missiles made contact as they hit their mark. Insurgent Lex's flight was cut short as he landed hard on a Regime truck. He recovered to check his armor.

Luthor (Insurgent): Damage assessment.

Machine: Reserve energy drained. Engaging solar recharge. Propulsion system offline.

Luthor (Insurgent) How long?

Machine: 15 minutes.

Luthor (Insurgent): Damn.

And it just got worse. Another Regime truck arrived, but the driver who shot him down was none other that the Joker with Insurgent Harley.

Joker: Humpty Dumpty fell through a truck, Humpty Dumpty's suit is all f...

Harley (Insurgent): Love the color. It matches your eyes.

Joker: It is quite spiffy.

Luthor (Insurgent): Unless you want Superman to succeed, step aside, both of you.

Harley (Insurgent):You trying to beat Superman? Your bestest buddy?

Luthor (Insurgent): A deception, created so I could aid the Insurgency.

Joker: How about we share? Harley, be a doll and help Mr. Luthor our of my suit.

Harley (Insurgent): With pleasure, hun.

Luthor (Insurgent): I don't think so.

Insurgent Harley may be formidable in terms of fighting style, but she can't take Insurgent Luthor, much to the Joker's dismay.

Luthor (Insurgent): Do yourself a favor, stay away from him.

Joker is fed up.

Joker: She can't quit, she's fired! Can't have her stink rubbing off on me!

Now that's just hurtful.

Harley (Insurgent): What?

Joker: Don't worry. There's a generous severance package.

Luthor (Insurgent): JOKER!

Joker holds Insurgent Harley down.

Joker: No no. Go on and save the world. I've got this.

Joker was going to stab Insurgent Harley but Insurgent Luthor stopped him by tossing him aside.

Luthor (Insurgent): You'll thank me for this, Harley.

Despite the fact that Joker took the pill that makes him indestructable, it did not however save him from Insurgent Luthor's assault.

Luthor (Insurgent): Maybe Superman had the idea about you...

Insurgent Harley picks up Joker's knife and prepares to kill him.

Harley (Insurgent) You tried to kill me? I'll slice that grin off ya face!

Luthor (insurgent):Harley, no.

Harley (Insurgent): I can't believe I fell for him again.

Luthor (Insurgent): He knew exactly what buttons to push. It's not your fault. It's what he does. You've outgrown him.

Just then the Joker Clan arrived, aiming their oversized M4A1's at Insurgent Luthor.

Harley (Insurgent): Easy guys, he's on our side. Turns out he wasn't.

Luthor (Insurgent): Take care of him. Keep him locked up this time.

Harley (Insurgent): That'll be the least of it. These guys will keep causing trouble. Go get Superman.

Back in the battlefield, both Hals are battling each other using their power rings. Yellow Lantern creates a machine gun resembling a KPV heavy machine gun, but Green Lantern creates an aircraft. Yellow Lantern tried to shoot it down but gets taken out of the air. Regimes Black Adam and Hawkgirl attack Green Lantern. At that moment, missiles were fired at them, courtesy of Insurgent Luthor.

Luthor (Insurgent): Lantern, go help Wonder Woman.

Green Lantern: Really?

Luthor (Insurgent): I'll handle them two. Go!

Insurgent Luthor flies past them, forcing them to give chase.

Meanwhile, Chris and Tanya wiped the floor with the Regime soldiers.

Tanya: This was fun!

Chris: War is never fun when there's casualties involved, but I will agree.

Yellow Lantern falls down towards them. Chris points his Glock 19 at him.

Chris: Stay where you are!

Yellow Lantern: YOU! You're one of the Insurgents, are you?

Chris: No. I am my own soldier.

Yellow Lantern: Time to end the Insurgency!

Chris had no choice but to fight Yellow Lantern. Unfortunately for Chris, Yellow Lantern is a superhuman. He creates a choker around Chris' neck. A fireball landed on Yellow Lantern's chest.

Tanya: I got this, Chris.

Yellow Lantern: Well, hello, beautiful.

Tanya: Sorry, not my type.

Taking Chris' place, Tanya battles Yellow Lantern. She quickly shows him how a Pyromancer performs. Yellow Lantern makes a shield, but Tanya has other tricks. She demonstrates the strength of those amazing legs. Yellow Lantern was instantly caught off guard.

Tanya: So clumsy.

Tanya checks over to Chris.

Tanya: You ok?

Chris was coughing hard.

Tanya: Let me help you.

Tanya laid him down and kissed him, but she also held her lips on his long enough for him to breathe again. She lets go and he was breathing again.

Tanya: You ok?

Chris: I gotta tell ya, Tanya. That was one hell of a kiss.

Tanya: I had to, Chris. You weren't breathing, but thank you. Come on, we need to join the others.

Sinestro (Regime): I do not think so!

Chris: Sinestro!

Sinestro (Regime): So this is the young lad Nightlight showed interest in. She is dead for her betrayal. And you...

Regime Sinestro walks over to Tanya.

Sinestro (Regime): Such grace and beauty. You can definitely instill fear.

Tanya: The only fear I instill is when you see this...

Tanya's body enveloped a pyrokinetic insignia, representing her powers.

Sinestro (Regime): Fascinating...

Tanya: You hurt this man, you have me to fear.

And Regime Sinestro learned that lesson the hard way. Tanya had no problem punishing him for attempting to hurt Chris.

Tanya: Begone, snake!

Regime Sinestro flew away in fear. Chris and Tanya left to join the others.

Insurgent Luthor was flying while Regimes Hawkgirl and Black Adam were giving chase. He turns around and firesa series of missiles, which hit them both. Regime Hawkgirl went crashing near the Hall of Justice Insurgent Luthor kicks her mace away.

Luthor (Insurgent): The Nth Metal. Give it to me.

Hawkgirl (Regime): The source of my powers? Like hell.

Luthor (Insurgent): I'm giving you a chance. End this without further bloodshed.

Hawkgirl (Regime): Too late.

Regime Hawkgirl grabs her mace and avoids Insurgent Luthor's lasers. She tried to charge at him, but Insurgent Luthor knocked her down with his shield.

Luthor (Insurgent): You're done, Hawkgirl. Overmatched.

Insurgent Luthor made good use of his words as he defeats Regime Hawkgirl.

Luthor (Insurgent): Like I said, overwatched.

Insurgent Luthor was about to take Regime Hawkgirl's Nth Metal belt whe he was ambushed by Regime Shazam.

Shazam (Regime): Since when are you with them?

Luthor (Insurgent): Since the day Superman decided to herd us like sheep.

Shazam (Regime): He only wants what's best for us.

Luthor (Insurgent): We are not his playthings... and he's no god!

As Insurgent Luthor battles Regime Shazam, he developed a interest as to how Regime Shazam survived the destruction of he Watchtower. Regime Shazam explained that both he and Regime Flash lost consciousness thanks to Insurgent Deathstroke. When he and Regime Flash came to, Regime Shazam found Cyborg, possibly mistaking him for a duplicate but Regime Flash stopped him and reminded him that they are to protect people, not to kill, unlike Regime Superman at the beginning of this story who killed the Joker the day Metropolis was vaporized, while trying to explain about the current situation. Cyborg apologized for failing to see a trap that was set up by Insurgent Deathstroke as payback. Regimes Flash and Shazam made a temporary truce until everyone has evacuated due to a reactor core meltdown. This might explain Regime Shazam's appearance. Even so, Insurgent Luthor reminded him that what Regime Superman is doing is wrong.

Luthor (Insurgent): No good comes from hero worship.

He stands near Regime Shazam.

Luthor (Insurgent): Status?

Machine: Internal circuitry 60% damaged. Flight mode offline.

Luthor (Insurgent): Again? What did I miss?

Suddenly, he heard a explosion coming from outer space. The Watchtower was destroyed.

Luthor (Insurgent): Watchtower?

Machine: Affirmative.

Luthor (Insurgent): Casualties?

Machine: All personnel safely evacuated. Superman was caught in the blast radius but is unharmed.

Luthor (Insurgent: Well... may fortune favor the foolish.

Back in space, Regime Superman heard a familiar voice.

Luthor (Insurgent): SUPERMAN! YOUR TIME IS OVER!

Chris and his allies have finished dealing with the remaining Regime soldiers. Tanya heard a explosion from the sky.

Sonya: What was that?

Tanya: I don't know.

Liu Kang: Look.

Liu Kang sees something falling from the sky at a incredible speed. A few seconds later, they see someone using a lighning bolt similar to Raiden.

Sub-Zero: Raiden?

Scorpion: It can't be.

At that moment, Regime Superman crashes into Insurgent Luthor. Chris pulls out his Glock 19.

Superman (Regime): I trusted you. You betrayed me!

Luthor (Insurgent): Who betrayed whom?

Regime Superman pulled Insurgent Luthor out of his suit by his throat.

Superman (Regime): I gave you peace!

Luthor (Insurgent): Your peace...your peace is a joke...

Aw, shit. Regime Superman used all his strength to strangle him to death. Chris was about to act but it was too late. Insurgent Luthor is dead. Regime Superman could hear many voices of the civilians, shocked to see what has transpired, and it was all recorded live!

Chris: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Regime Superman sees Chris aiming his Glock 19 at him.

Superman (Regime): Who are you? Are you one of them?

Chris: I'll ask the questions, "High Counselor!" You murdered your best friend on live TV!

More voices can be heard. Regime Superman screamed as he flies off. Tanya came out.

Tanya: What was that about?

Chris: He's been exposed. The media will be all over this. Guaranteed.

Tanya: We could've saved this man.

Chris: His fate was already sealed. If I tried to stop him, he'd come after us as well. I wasn't fast enough...

Tanya: What's our next move?

Chris looked at Tanya, then looks back at Insurgent Luthor. Now with Regime Superman's recent exposure to the media, all hell will break loose. Chris thought quietly with that premonition.


	22. Chapter 21: Acceptable Losses

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 21: Acceptable Losses

Regime Superman and metahumans are at the Fortress of Solitude discussing plans against the Insurgency.

Wonder Woman (Regime): The Insurgents. They incited insurrection.

Sinestro (Regime): We must suppress this filth.

Black Adam (Regime): Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread.

Superman (Regime): I made them safe. Shielded them, but are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No! They whine, complain, side with those criminals... if they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. Metropolis and Gotham... I'll flatten them, set an example. Then, I'll find the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering. And that fool and his cronies I met earlier with that gun, I'll finish them as well.

Regimes Flash, Shazam and Yellow Lantern entered, but Regime Shazam didn't like what he heard.

Shazam (Regime): Wait, we're wiping out cities now, invading worlds in other dimensions?

Superman (Regime): You have a problem, Billy?

Shazam (Regime): Well, yeah... it's gone too far.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Man's world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order.

Shazam (Regime): No... There has to be a limit. Even for us. Especially on us!

Superman (Regime): THAT'S ENOUGH!

Shazam (Regime): We can't do this. Lois would never...

Regime Superman grabbed Regime Shazam by his throat.

Shazam (Regime): Sha...

Regime Shazam never finished his word as Regime Superman froze his mouth, hen he uses his heat vision on his forehead. Regime Shazam's hood on his outfit was burned as if he has a gaping hole through his head. Regime Shazam falls dead. Everyone looked in absolute horror.

Superman (Regime): Anyone else?

Everyone stayed silent.

Superman (Regime): Cyborg, Raven, take control of all local broadcasts. I want everyone to see this. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Adam, you're with me. Lantern, Flash, get Doomsday ready.

As they left, only Yellow Lantern and Regime Flash remain. Regime Flash holds his late friend one last time.

Yellow Lantern: Take him outside.

Grundy (Regime): Grundy dig hole. Grundy bury.

Flash (Regime): He's right. This isn't what we signed up for.

Yellow Lantern: We did our job. We eliminated crime.

Flash (Regime): Billy wasn't a criminal. He was...

Yellow Lantern: A casualty of war. Acceptable losses.

Flash (Regime): Acceptable? I let myself believe we were making things better, but we're not. I can't do this anymore. I'm done.

Yellow Lantern: You have a death wish? There is no 'done'.

Flash (Regime): Maybe not for you. Goodbye, Hal.

Yellow Lantern stopped Regime Flash with a yellow force field.

Yellow Lantern: You can't leave.

Regime Flash managed to break free.

Yellow Lantern: Barry, do make me do this.

Regime Flash had no choice to fight Hal. However, Yellow Lantern didn't use much of his power for fear of Regime Superman's wrath after what happened to Regime Shazam. Regime Flash surrendered and apologized. Yellow Lantern glad he cames to his senses and suggested he find another solution to his problem. As Regime Flash was helped up, he used his Sonic Uppercut to knock Yellow Lantern out cold.

Flash (Regime): You left me no choice, Hal.

Regime Solomon Grundy rushes to see what was going on.

Grundy (Regime): HEY! What you do to boss man! GRUNDY SMASH LITTLE RED MAN!

Flash (Regime): Don't try it, Grundy.

Calming down Regime Solomon Grundy Grundy would do Regime Flash no good, so he decided to trick him into playing a game. Regime Flash successfully confused him and as he turned to leave, Regime Flash pushed Regime Grundy into a ravine.

Flash (Regime): Never was a big zombie fan!


	23. Chapter 22: I'm On Your Side

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 22: I'm On Your Side

 _CW2K: For the rest of the story, Regime Flash is now Flash since he is no longer with the Regime._

Flash managed to escape the Fortress of Solitude and head to the Insurgent base. What the Regime members don't know is that Regime Flash had secretly planted a bug he secretly stole from Insurgent Batman years ago onto Cyborg's body sometime before the destruction of the Watchtower. His plan was to sell him out, but after seeing Regime Shazam die in front of him, he changed his mind and kept the bug for himself. Because of Insurgent Lex's betrayal, he knew the Regime would find the Insurgent's hideout eventually, so he had to warn them immediately, thus giving him a chance to finally meet Oliver Queen when Regime Superman warned them about the 'duplicates'. He was getting close to Gotham City when he spotted a yellow pillar of light behind the valley.

Flash: Time to make a detour.

It turns out that Regime Sinestro has already assembled his forces as he prepares his speech.

Sinestro (Regime): Those I've gather here are the elite, the best and bravest soldiers this planet offers. Yous is a heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest One Earth principles: Obedience. Order. Control. But those who defy the High Counselor's commands, they will be executed without qualm or hesitation.

Six former members of the Regime are on their knees to face execution.

Flash: Man loves to hear himself talk.

The firing squad was about to execute the former Regime members, but Flash uses his super speed to disarm the soldiers.

Flash: Now then, Sinestro. Enough talk!

Sinestro (Regime): Yes, quite enough!

Regime Sinestro shackled Flash with his power ring and tosses him into the air. He lands hard at Wayne Manor. Regime Sinestro followed him.

Sinestro (Regime): Desertion, Flash? Poor timing, don't you think?

Flash: You're right. Should've done it sooner.

The battle at Wayne Manor was short due to Regime Sinestro being assaulted and taken down quickly by Flash.

Flash: Can't leave you lying here.

Flash used his super speed to cover Regime Sinestro with his own version of a pyramid.

Flash: Now to warn the Insurgents.

At the Insurgent base, Green Arrow was sharpening his arrows while looking at a picture of Black Canary.

Green Arrow: What'd you think, pretty bird? Perfect as always?

Flash approaches.

Flash: Ollie, is that you?

Green Arrow: In the flesh.

Flash: Where's Batman? My Batman?

Green Arrow: Probably somewhere not being a murderer.

Flash: Oh, come on, Ollie. You know you can't hit me.

Green Arrow: I wasn't trying to.

Green Arrow ducked down. Flash looked at the arrow that was shot at him. This one was a timed explosive version that blew up in his face.

Green Arrow: You gotta think fast to be fast.

Unfortunately for Green Arrow, lightning didn't strike twice as he was quickly overwhelmed by Flash's super speed.

Flash: Please, Ollie. I'm on your side!


	24. Chapter 23: The Alternative

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 23: The Alternative

All of the prime heroes, as well as Chris, Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kitana, Tanya, Jade and Zatanna group up, hearing what Flash had to say.

Flash: I'm telling you, Gotham and Metropolis will be history, then he's coming after your world.

Chris: That's insane.

Tanya: We have to stop him.

Chris: Nightlight has fallen under our noses.

Zatanna: Um, guys. You do know I can resurrect people, right?

Jade: For real? I thought your were just a magician.

Zatanna: I'm no ordinary magician, Jade. Which reminds me, I'll be right back.

Zatanna disappears.

Wonder Woman: It's gonna be a helluva fight.

Sonya: That's why we're here, Wonder Woman.

Batman (Insurgent): No, I brought you here to get the Kryptonite weapon, and that plan failed. You're going home, and then I'm destroying the inter-dimensional transporter.

Chris: It won't stop them from coming over.

Batman (Insurgent): It'll buy you time to prepare.

Wonder Woman: Lex Luthor sacrificed himself. We won't dishonor him by leaving.

Batman: We have an alternative. We bring over our Superman. Finish this fight.

Batman (Insurgent): One Superman in this world is enough.

Wonder Woman: He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment.

A explosion occurred, caused by the Regime metahumans. Everyone got in position as Wonder Woman faces Regime Bane.

Bane (Regime): Senorita, you will learn to fear me.

Wonder Woman: How is it Superman spared you.

Bane (Regime): He appreciates my talents.

Regime Bane opens fire at Wonder Woman with what appears to be a AK-47. But Wonder Woman uses her bracelets to shield herself. Regime Bane eventually ran out of ammo.

Bane (Regime): I'll snap you like a matchstick!

Just like Bane in the prime world, Regime Bane also uses Venom, some kind of steroid, to power up his attacks. Bu Wonder Woman was able to knock him out without cutting off his Venom supply.

Wonder Woman: Be thankful I'm merciful. Growing up a prisoner should've taught you the value of mercy.

Bane (Regime): Pena Dura taught me one thing: Better to be feared than respected.

Regime Bane was about attack Wonder Woman but she suddenly disappears...


	25. Chapter 24: The Enemy of My Enemy

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 24: The Enemy of My Enemy

Wonder Woman finds herself in Themyscira, her homeworld.

Wonder Woman: How did I...?

Ares (Insurgent): I brought you here.

Wonder Woman: You... I have no time for your meddling.

Are (Insurgent): Calm, please. We have much to discuss.

Wonder Woman: You may have bewitched my mother, War God, but I will not tolerate your lies.

Not wanting to hear Insurgent Ares' words due to their relationship, Wonder Woman fights him, but unknown to her, Insurgent Ares was not able to use his power. Aquaman early in this story discovered that he had been weakened due to Regime Superman's rule of the One Earth government.

Wonder Woman: You're sending me back.

Ares (Insurgent): Diana, your friends will survive the skirmish, but if you wish to help them, you'll heed me.

Wonder Woman: Talk, and be quick about it.

Turns out Insurgent Ares was right. Back at the base, both Batmen managed to defeat Regime Bane. Chris ad his allies, with the help of the prime heroes took care of the rest.

Batman (Insurgent):We need to get the transporter out. If it's damaged, you'll never get home.

Batman: Understood.

Back at Themyscira...

Wonder Woman: I know of Superman's plans. This is not news.

Ares (Insurgent): But do you know how he intends to execute his plan?

Wonder Woman: Not yet if you haven't brought me here?

Insurgent Ares opens a vision portal. It reveals Wonder Woman's Regime counterpart. Her army is preparing.

Wonder Woman: By Aphrodite.

Ares (Insurgent): Shocking, isn't it? The great Amazonian army preparing to subjugate the entire continent.

Wonder Woman: How could she...?

Ares (Insurgent): If only someone were able to stop her...

Insurgent Ares closes the vision.

Wonder Woman: Why would you have me to do that. The conflict will reenergize your magic.

Ares (Insurgent): In the short term. If Superman consolidates his rule, the conflict that fuels my powers will cease permanently.

Wonder Woman: I would thank you, Ares, but that would imply that you've done something selfless.

Ares: No need. The enemy of my enemy...

Wonder Woman: We are never friends, Ares. Our interests align temporarily.

Insurgent Ares seems fine with that, but they were interrupted by Regime Raven.

Ares (Insurgent): You've been discovered. I'll leave you to your work.

Insurgent Ares disappears.

Raven (Regime): Ares aids the Insurgents. As a strategist, he's no Athena.

Wonder Woman: Your looks betray your loyalties, Raven. You're Trigon's servant, not Superman.

Raven (Regime): I serve both. Superman's victory will hasten my father's return. And All shall bow before him!

As they battle, Regime Raven seemed to have a bit of a upper hand with the use of her magic. The fight was quite challenging, but Insurgent Ares interfered to slow Regime Raven down, allowing Wonder Woman to take her down.

Wonder Woman: Don't count on your father's return, Raven.

Regime Wonder Woman is preparing her army when Wonder Woman appears.

Wonder Woman: Your army will stand down. They will not abet Superman's madness!

Wonder Woman (Regime): You hold no say here, pretender! I am in command!

Wonder Woman: You stain Amazon honor. We're to temper man's aggression, not enable it.

Wonder Woman (Regime): After Metropolis, Superman showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered, only quelled.

Wonder Woman: Slaughter the innocent? As Zeus fooled Hippolyta, Superman beguiles you.

Wonder Woman (Regime): Your world's Amazon must be weak-willed if you are their queen!

They battle against each other.

Wonder Woman: We are to give service! Help the innocent! Save the lives of friend and foe. That is our way!

Wonder Woman (Regime): You lecture me on the meaning of being Amazon?

Wonder Woman: I do not seek to lecture...I seek to depose!

Both Wonder Women battle. They are equal in terms of their style of combat. But Wonder Woman's words somehow made more sense to Regime Wonder Woman as she is ultimately defeated.

Wonder Woman: Now to rebuild what you've destroyed.

Wonder Woman faces the Amazon army.

Wonder Woman: Hold, my sisters. While I am not from this world, I am Amazon! And I tell you now, this path is folly. We are to unite the world's people! Lessen man's rages... overcome them with compassion and love. She has enabled one man to inflict his rage against the planet. Let him be by his darkest passions rather than extricate him from despair. Sisters, let us return to the right side of history, Let us enter battle, as humankind's protector, not its destroyer. We are Amazon! We are here to save Mankind!


	26. Chapter 25: Faith

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 25: Faith

Meanwhile, the Regime soldiers began their assault Metropolis with Regime Doomsday destroying buildings. Regime Superman used his heat vision to cut apart a bridge, keeping the civilians from leaving. At Gotham, Regime Sinestro's army attacked Insurgent Lex's army and the defectors. The Insurgents do battle against the Regime member while Chris and his Earthrealm, Outwolrd and Edenian allies follow suit. At the Batcave, both Batmen are making some preparations.

Batman: It gets worse by the minute!

Batman (Insurgent): Once I'm done here, you're all going home.

Batman is getting fed up with Insurgent Batman's way of thinking.

Batman: You know, I get it. Like you, I've planned for the day my Superman would lose control. But without help, you'll die, and the Insurgency along with you.

Batman (Insurgent): Then maybe it's my fate.

Batman: We don't believe in fate.

Batman turns on the controls but Insurgent Batman kicked him aside. They traded attacks.

Batman (Insurgent) THIS IS MY WORLD! MY FIGHT!

Batman: You made it ours when you brought us here!

Both Batmen battle each other. They are both equal, but Batman somehow hacked Insurgent Batman's Batmobile. Insurgent Batman did not realize what just happened as he was hit his own Batmobile.

Batman: If we're done here... we're losing time.

Batman (Insurgent): This is a mistake.

Batman: You brought us here because you had faith. Faith we'd uphold the values you've given to defend. So trust us. Trust yourself, and let's end this.

Insurgent Batman thought for a moment. Considering what is happening out there, he made up his mind.

Batman (Insurgent): You have no idea how to use it, do you?

Batman: I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out.

Both Batmen activate the portal. A familiar figure with a 'S' symbol on his chest is shown. Prime Superman has arrived!


	27. Chapter 26: Nightlight's Return

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 26: Nightlight's Return

Superman: We need to get started. Innocent people are dying.

Batman: We'll take the others so you can focus on Superman.

Superman: We can do it together. It'll prevent more casualties, then Superman. Doomsday is gonna be tricky.

Batman: Collateral damage.

Superman: I'll need to take the fight elsewhere.

Superman turns to Insurgent Batman

Superman: Anything else?

Batman (Insurgent): I realize this isn't entire accurate, but it's good to have you back.

The fight rages on at Gotham. Green Lantern is getting his ass handed to him by Regime Sinestro while Yellow Lantern is swinging his knife at Cyborg. Regime Flash appeared out of nowhere and spun around like a tornado. Yellow Lantern was caught in it until he uses his magic to break free. Cyborg was about to use his arm cannon by Regime Killer Frost froze his gun, joined by Regime Solomon Grundy. Chris came out of nowhere and tackled Regime Killer Frost.

Killer Frost (Regime): YOU!

Chris: Who else?

Regime Killer Frost: I'll freeze your heart!

Chris: Not much of a Winter person.

Chris fought Regime Killer Frost. Apparently she is still pissed off after their time at Ferris Industries as well as her defeat by Tanya. Tanya was fighting Regime Hawkgirl while Jade helped Green Lantern take care of Regime Sinestro. Sonya and the others joined in. Back to the fight, Chris had everything going his way but Regime Killer Frost grabbed Chris, froze him and just before she lays the final blow, Nightlight appeared, hitting Regime Killer Frost so hard in the head it knocked her out cold... literally. Chris managed to break free from the ice.

Chris: Nightlight?

Nightlight: It's Lillian, remember?

Chris: My bad. How did you...?

Lillian: Zatanna resurrected me..

Chris: Where is she? Was she with you?

Lillian thought for a moment.

Lillian: Come with me.

They both head inside a building where Lillian believed she and Zatanna were coming from.

Meanwhile, Regime Black Adam was using one of the cars as a weapon to attack Aquaman. Just as he was about to toss it, it gets destroyed by Superman's heat vision. Now he's mad he can't use it because he didn't save money on car insurance by switching to Geico. ;)

Superman: That's enough, Black Adam. If Kahndaq exists here, I suggest you go home.

Regime Black Adam refuses and tries to attack him but gets punches into the streets. Regime Black Adam started throwing cars at Superman. (Don't worry. It ain't like no one was driving them anyway.) As soon as Superman finds an opening, he blasts Regime Black Adam with heat vision.

Black Adam (Regime): You're weak, hero! Your world suffers for it.

Regime Black Adam decided to attack Superman but gets punched aside.

Black Adam (Regime): Superman modeled his government after mine. We allow no insurrection.

Regime Black Adam fights Superman. He tried to use his lightning attack but Superman was too quick. He then grabbed Superman and just when he yelled Shazam halfway, Superman froze his mouth shut and headbutts him, knocking him out.

Superman: Your evil must end.

Regime Black Adam tried one last time to attack Superman, but he gets frozen solid by Superman's ice breath. Sub-Zero is not the only one who can freeze people.

Suddenly, Superman got crushed by Regime Sinestro's giant mace. This caused the fighting to stop as they witness Regime Sinestro repeatedly crushing Superman. Accompanied by Yellow Lantern, he checks to see the results.

Sinestro (Regime): Not so super, was he?

Unknown to him, someone tapped Regime Sinestro on the shoulder. He turns around and and sees Superman, still alive and well. He attacks, but the Man of Steel grabbed his hand, twists it a little bit to make sure he can't move, removing the ring from Regime Sinestro's hand. He then lets go of him and turns to Yellow Lantern.

Superman: Here's your chance to do what's right. I would take it.

Yellow Lantern decided to agree with him and take his ring off, changing him back to civilian outfit.

Back at Metropolis, Insurgent Lex's army was retreating from a tidal wave, eve though the city wasn't exactly flooded. Regime Aquaman and his Atlantian army were marching forward. Superman arrived and froze the tidal wave, took it and threw it as far away as he could.

Aquaman (Regime): Are you ready, Superman, to take on the might of Atlantis?

Superman: Yes, we are.

By cue, the Amazonians, led by Wonder Woman, came out from the top of the building armed with flaming arrows. She gives the signal to begin their attack. The Atlantian army shielded themselves while Regime Aquaman blockedhe arrows with his trident. With Wonder Woman's battle cry, the Amazonians came and did battle with the Atlantians. Superman and Regime Aquaman engage in combat.

Aquaman (Regime): You are not wanted here!

They took the battle to the rooftop of a building. Eventually they were worn out after a while but Superman defeats him.

Superman: I may not be wanted, but I am clearly needed.


	28. Chapter 27: We Are Not Gods

...And Injustice For All

Chapter 27: We Are Not Gods

The Atlantians were being chased by the Amazonians, forcing them to retreat. Superman flies up to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: Superman! We've broken their ranks.

Superman: Good. Once they're pushed back, we'll need help with rescue and recovery.

Wonder Woman: I'll break off the legion as quickly as possible.

Superman: Thanks, Diana. You always make it look easy.

Wonder Woman: Let's get through this first, then tell me how easy it looked.

Superman: We need to...

Superman never got to finish his sentence when he was hit by a truck, crashing into a building nearby. The truck was tossed was Regime Doomsday.

Meanwhile, Chris and Lillian were inside that same building searching for Zatanna. They found her crushed by a truck that was thrown into the building. They tried to move the truck, but Superman got there in time to move it.

Superman: ZATANNA!

Lillian: Superman, we need to get her out of here.

Chris: She looks bad.

Superman: What are you two doing here?

Chris: We came to look for Zatanna.

Superman: This building will fall. Let's get her out of here.

They got Zatanna out of the crumbling building.

Chris: SONYA!

Sonya: Superman?

Superman: I am not the Regime version. Zatanna needs medical assistance.

Sonya: Chris, you and Lillian are coming with us. We can't fight this war.

Chris: I agree. I've had my fair share of warfare back home, but this is too much. Let's go. Thanks a lot, Superman.

Superman: Anytime.

Sonya and the others went back home via portal. Superman returned to battle Regime Doomsday. Realizing that this is not the place to place to fight, he decide to take the battle somewhere else. He grapples Regime Doomsday and took flight. Eventually, they landed in the Fortress of Solitude.

Doomsday (Regime): I live to kill you.

Superman: Then you'll live disappointed.

They battle. It seemed that Regime Doomsday's collar was broken. He was furious that he was mind-controlled by Regime Superman, so after he kills Prime Superman, he would go after Regime Superman, not knowing that he is watching the fight. Superman finished Regime Doomsday off with all his might.

Superman: Doomsday is not today.

Regime Doomsday tried to attack Superman one last time, but Superman tosses him into the Phantom Zone. He fails to realize that he was being watched.

Superman (Regime): I knew they eventually pull you over. You don't belong here.

Superman: My obligations don't end at the borders of my dimension.

Superman (Regime): This is my world. I protect it!

Superman: That's what's happening out there? Protection?

Superman (Regime): Disobedient children will be punished.

Superman: Children!? We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies.

Superman (Regime): THE DECISION IS MINE! IT BECAME MINE WHEN JOKER TURNED ME INTO A WEAPON MASS OF DESTRUCTION!

Superman: I know what you've lost.

Superman (Regime): AND YOU JUDGE ME? After I kill you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I perfected this world...

Superman: She'll be scared and disgusted.

Superman (Regime): She'll be alive!

Superman: Lois' death doesn't justify...

Superman (Regime) He stole her from me!

Superman: And you stole this planet's freedom! It's time to give it back!

Here we are. The final battle! Although Prime Superman is still exhausted from his fight with Regime Doomsday, he somehow manages to match his counterpart's level, since both of them are equal in all respects. Regime Superman tells Prime Superman that he is weak and that his Metropolis would meet its end just like his. Superman argued that he doesn't go destroying buildings, killing people and breaking the morale code, which I think superheroes, both DC and Marvel, follow dearly. Regime Superman tells Superman that if the Insurgents were to surrender and the duplicates have not come to his world, the people would respect him. Even Insurgent Lex would betray him regardless, mainly because if he were to be given peace, he would question him as to why the people would suffer the consequences. It's true that the Joker destroyed Metropolis, which turned Regime Superman into a dictator of his own world, assuming High Counselship. Superman understood how Regime Superman lost Lois, his son and Metropolis, but even with the catastrophe, that should not serve as a excuse to become what he is, a tyrant who takes the lives of those who disagree with him. Whether it'd be out of discipline or rage, it matters not. Regime Shazam, Insurgent Lex and Regime Green Arrow learned the hard way. It's also why Flash left the Regime, after seeing Regime Shazam murdered in front of him and everybody else. Ever since Metropolis was destroyed, Batman of this world became a Insurgent. The day Regime Superman killed the Joker in front of him led him to form the Insurgency. He brought the heroes into his world in an attempt to stop him. Superman questioned Regime Superman of these said events but got no answer. He says that even if he did destroy Metropolis and Gotham, the fears his people suffer would not change towards the Regime as he would become far worse than the Joker or even Darkseid for that matter. Even if he brought Superman's Lois into his world, she'd be living in fear that she would have no choice but to agree with his way, even if he goes against the law to do it. Suddenly, the control panel for the Phantom Zone began to malfunction after Regime Superman threw Prime Superman into it. The portal to the Phantom Zone was pulling him in. He tried to remember his last moments the closer he got to it. Superman manages to destroy the portal and the control panel, saving his life. Regime Superman says that this was how he lost Lois and pinned Prime Superman down. He was about to kill him with his heat vision, but he felt someone stopping him. He turned and was shocked to see the spirit of Lois. She was against the idea of his ways of protecting his world. She says that despite Joker's actions 5 years ago, she was ashamed to see Regime Superman murder people regardless of whether they agree with his protection or not. Regime Superman felt a strong mix of anger and sadness as he blindly attacks Superman, blaming him and Insurgent Batman for what he has done, but Superman tells him that he's got no one to blame but himself for the millions of lives lost. Prime Superman ultimately defeated Regime Superman after a grueling battle.

Superman: Your reign is over.

Superman gets attacked by Regime Superman's heat vision, but Superman's heat vision wins in a heat vision standoff, temporarily blinding him. Superman slammed him against the wall and punched him several times before tossing him down. He punches him one more time.

Superman: You won't terrorize these people any longer.

Superman (Regime): Fear is the only thing these people understand. One day, you'll learn.

Just then, Insurgent Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Aquaman arrived and surround the Tyrant of Steel.

Superman (Regime): You'll have to kill me.

Batman (Insurgent): No. Not even you. There's been enough killing.


	29. Epilogue: I'm Coming For You

...And Injustice For All

Epilogue: I'm Coming For You

There are several scenes that take place while Superman and Insurgent Batman are conversing. The first shows Aquaman and Green Arrow placing Regimes Nightwing, Killer Frost, Cyborg and Catwoman in a police van. Flash surrendered and turned himself in to the authorities. He looks at Green Arrow and smiled, knowing he did the right thing.

Batman (Insurgent): Superman's accomplices have been rounded up or turned themselves in. The next objective is restoring civil order.

Superman: The transitional government has its hands full. We're there if they need help.

The second scene takes place in he Insurgency base where the Joker is being forced by Insurgent Harleen into a portal where Batman awaits for him to be sent back into Arkham Asylum where he belongs.

Batman (Insurgent): Thanks, but no. The people need to know they are in control, not us.

The third scene shows Regimes Hal and Sinestro facing trial at the Green Lantern court.

Superman: So you haven't changed your mind?

Batman (Insurgent): I respect the president's offer. but I don't belong in government. None of us do.

The fourth scene shows Wonder Woman putting back Regime Wonder Woman's crown to strip her of her power while she's being restrained in Themyscira. And finally, the last scene sees Cyborg paying his respects to Alexander Joseph Luthor (Insurgent Luthor) and placed a piece of his armor with a "L" logo on his grave.

Superman: You think Batman has a future here?

Batman (Insurgent): Crime and corruption will return. Ollie would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic.

Superman: And your Superman?

Batman (Insurgent): They'll stand trial. They all will.

Superman: He's right, you know.

Batman (Insurgent): About what?

Superman: Put in the same position, I would've done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable of.

Batman (Insurgent): I hope for your sake you don't ever find out.

Both were walking away from the corridor.

Batman (Insurgent): Just keep this in mind.

Superman: Yeah?

Batman (Insurgent): If something does happen, and you do lose it... I'm coming for you!

Superman: (Laughs) Better get in line...

CW2K: The story ends with Regime Superman in a orange prison uniform. He is sitting in his cell, possibly contemplating what he'll do next. He raises his head with red eyes. That can only mean one thing...

Regime Superman will return...

THE END

INJUSTICE 2 COMING 2017

...And INJUSTICE FOR ALL 2 COMING MAY 2017


	30. Bonus 1: The Invitation

...And Injustice For All

Bonus 1: The Invitation

A few days later after the defeat of Regime Superman, Chris returned home, getting some much needed rest. The following morning, he went into his backyard pool with his breakfast. A portal opened and out comes Zatanna.

"Hey, Chris."

"Zatanna! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Wonder Woman requests your presence at Themyscira."

"Themywhat?"

"Themyscira. Come.

"I just woke up."

"Trust me, Chris. You'll have fun."

Chris got out of the pool and went with Zatanna into the portal to Themyscira. When they arrive, he was mesmerized.

"Wow."

"I told you, hun."

"Greetings, Chris." Wonder Woman showed up in her classic outfit. Those legs!

"It is good to see you again, Wonder Woman."

"Call me Diana."

"Ok, Diana."

"Come with me."

Chris and Zatanna follow Wonder Woman in a nice watery area near the Royal Palace.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only guy here?" Chris asked.

"My mother, Queen Hippolyta, has heard about you. This is actually our second home."

"Is that so?"

"Themyscira was created over 3 millenia ago. It became a home of the Amazons."

"I'm seeing many women here."

"That's because Themyscira was created away from the men, but we are gifted with physical strength. We thrive on compassion, truth and love. Since you're the only man to witness its beauty."

"So much history behind it, that's for sure."

"Join me, Chris. Zatanna and I spoke to the girls, our sisters, that they accepted you."

Why?"

Chris sat next to Wonder Woman.

"I explained to them of that charm of yours. This blonde woman with a military uniform..."

"Sonya?"

"Yes! She explained to me of your heroic actions in your homeworld. It piqued my interest as to find out how you managed to save your world."

"I'm no superhero..."

Zatanna intervened.

"On the contrary. After hearing about it, I just had to meet you. And, I had not forgotten what we did after my encore."

Zatanna caressed his chest.

"You were amazing."

She reached for his cock. It instantly got hard to her touch. Wonder Woman notices.

"I want you to enjoy your time here, Chris," said Wonder Woman. Zatanna slowly slipped his member out and stroked it slowly. Wonder Woman sees this and suddenly remembered the night she found Chris in the alleyway. She was intrigued by his charm. Though she realized she shouldn't have done what she did with him, he later apologized. Now, upon seeing this, she asks Zatanna.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" She stroked it fast, moaning under her breath. She took her uniform off, leaned down and took his member in her mouth. As she was giving Chris a nice blowjob, his hand landed on Wonder Woman's thigh. No man has touched her like that before, considering what she wore decades ago. Seeing Zatanna giving Chris a nice oral treatment was something she never witnessed before either. Chris' hand reached slowly between Wonder Woman's thighs. She could feel his finger touching her vagina, although she is wearing her tight bottom. Wonder Woman closed her eyes as he found his way into her vagina with his finger. She stopped him and removed her top and bottom, giving him more access.

"Go ahead, Chris. Show me how you give a woman pleasure."

Zatanna stopped.

"Diana, if you want real pleasure, take this into your vagina," Zatanna whispered in her ear.

Wonder Woman smiled at the idea and straddled him.

"Us Amazons tame man's aggression with love, but I don't see aggression from you. I see passion, joy, and curiosity. I want you to experience the love I'm going to give you."

She kisses him and takes his member into her womanhood slowly. Upon entry, she could feel him as it massaged her vaginal walls. She took him deep until her vagina took him in completely.

"Such... overwhelming pleasure. I knew this was possible, but you, I know you can feel it. You are completely inside me. I am ready."

She liplocks Chris as she starts moving slowly. He caressed her body. Never in his wildest dreams has he ever found himself in a woman's world as the only man. Apparently Wonder Woman accepted him because she was intrigued by his charm. But he never once thought he would be inside this woman. A gorgeous woman, a princess, and one of the iconic superheroes. She picked the pace using her hips.

"You feel so good inside me, Chris. Remember our night at that alleyway? You were alone. And we did this. Only this time, I'm taking you."

She liplocks him some more. He caressed her thighs. Zatanna was watching the action and caressed her vagina. Wonder Woman bounced on him while keeping him deep. Chris licked around her breasts as she moaned. Zatanna got behind her and massaged her breasts.

"Are you enjoying this, Diana? How does it feel to have this sweet man inside you?"

"He's so good, Zatanna."

Zatanna kissed the back of Wonder Woman's neck. They kiss with their tongues. She stopped for a minute to taste Zatanna's vagina. She moaned as Diana's tongue entered her. Wonder Woman massaged her breasts. Chris continued rubbing her body. Zatanna got on her knees so Wonder Woman can use her lap as a headrest to lay down, allowing Chris to pump into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he went deeper into her. Zatanna kissed him deep.

"When will it be my turn?"

She took his hand and slid his finger in her vagina. As he fingered her, Wonder Woman lays him down and moved her hips fast. She licked Zatanna's tits as she bounced hard. He's about to shoot his load soon. Wonder Woman kept going. Chris closed his eyes and tried to tell Wonder Woman that he is about to come.

"Where can I come?"

"Give me your seed, deep inside me."

He shot his seed deep inside. Wonder Woman felt it as she also shot her load as well.

"Quite a amazing performance, Chris." She puts back her top and bottom on, rose up to make a announcement to the Amazons.

"Sisters, this young man came to our world to explore its history. According to Zatanna, he saved his homeworld just like Batman to his Gotham and Superman to his Metropolis. He means no harm to us. His obligation to protect his home allowed me to see that he does possess a pure heart, and it's his motivation to protect his friends and allies as well. Because of these traits he possesses, I am hoping he can be accepted. What you've seen before you is a testament of what real passion is, since no other man has ever shown us until this day. He too harnesses love, sisters. And now, Zatanna will receive that same passion from him as he has with me. If you would please, sisters, since he is the only man in our world, he too wants to help us savor that passion."

The Amazons stood still, bowing to Chris. He bows back in a show of respect. Zatanna kissed him deep.

"Hope you enjoy the show, ladies."

Chris took her on the wall. She wrapped her legs around him. They never stopped kissing as he slowly slid himself into her vagina. She could feel him going in. He started slow and easy.

"You're beautiful..."

"You feel so wonderful, Chris. Don't stop, baby."

He pumped deep into her. He licked around her breasts as he picked up the pace a little without hurting her. She moaned loud as he kissed her neck. He slowed down to help Zatanna savor the feeling of him inside her.

"Do I feel good, Baby?"

"My god, yes. You're incredibly sexy."

"Maybe one day when I do a show, hopefully I'll see you there."

"Where will you be?"

"In Los Angeles."

"My home."

"And maybe afterward, we can spend the night. I wanna blow your mind, baby." ;)

He went fast but not too fast.

"I look forward to it."

She placed her legs on his shoulders, giving him more access. Zatanna could tell he's gonna come soon.

"Em edisni emoc, sirhC!" Zatanna moaned loud as he went faster, then harder, until he did what Zatanna wanted him to do. He spilled his seed deep in her vagina, leaving Zatanna breathless.

"Good boy." They liplock, holding each other without letting go. Chris could actually learn of Zatanna's "Backwards English" when she casts spells, difficult it seemed at first, but he understood when it comes to great sex. ;)


	31. Bonus 2: Mr C

...And Injustice For All

Bonus 2: Mr. C

At Gotham City, Chris witnessed the Joker about to be locked up at Arkham Asylum, which put a smile on his face. As was walking in the alleyway, a gun was pointed to his head.

"You sent my Mr. J back to Arkham? I should kill you right now!"

He turned around and yes indeed it's Harley Quinn in her original outfit, pointing her Mateba Autorevolver at him.

"I did not send him back there."

"You lie."

"Would I ever lie to you, Harley?"

There's that charm again. Harley puts her weapon away.

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't we talk and go somewhere safe?"

Chris took Harley out of the alleyway and into his place. Harley was starting to feel more comfortable around Chris. He caught a glimpse of that ass. He remembered the other Harley he did in the other universe. She turns and walked into a kiss. He felt mesmerized by Harley's stunning beauty.

"Would you be my Mr. C?"

"That's cute. And yes."

He reached for Harley's panties. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing pants, but if you got it, flaunt it, right? Harley took her top off, but Chris wanted her to keep the pantyhose and skirt on. He caressed her face as they liplock. He fingered her vagina gently, causing her to moan through the liplock. He took her thighs, wrapping them around him as he slid into Harley's vagina slowly. Harley took him deep.

"Make love to me, Mr. C."

He took her to the wall close to his bedroom and pumped into her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Harder!"

Harley was moaning loud as he went deep and hard. He kissed her neck as he picked up the pace. Like the Harley in the Injustice world, she felt just as good.

"Mr. C... you are so much better than Mr. J," Harley says while moaning between words. "At least you did not hit me when I pointed my gun at you. You're so good inside me, too. I really needed this!"

Chris could tell she needed affection and love. Joker was always too focused on Batman and the chaos he creates in Gotham to notice Harley's needs when it comes to sweet passion. Chris seemed like the only one who can give her that satisfaction.

Harley bounced on him with his hands on her thighs. Harley never once tried to do anything to harm Chris. The first time they met was during the bomb situation. She wet into the van after being backhanded by Joker. Harley instantly went with Chris after realizing that the abuse she takes from Joker, "Love taps" as he calls them, she immediately thought about him, believing he may give her the affection she needs. She was right. She is now feeling that affection from him as she moved her hips.

"I waited so long for this, Mr. C."

He rose up and said, "You're beautiful, Harley..."

"Harleen."

"My bad... Harleen. The moment I met you in the van that day, I could see your hunger for this."

She bounced hard. He licked her breasts and caressed her body. Harley Quinn may be crazy, but sometimes even crazy chicks need love too, right? She enjoyed his touch, but more importantly, she enjoys the feeling of him inside her.

"Harleen..." Chris was getting close. Harleen whispered in his ear. "Come inside me, Mr. C." She moaned under her breath in his ear as he shot his load deep into her.

"Thank you, Mr. C. I really needed this. Mr. J would never give me this type of satisfaction." Harleen began crying. Chris held her close. "Don't cry, baby."

"I'm sorry. It's been so long..."

"I could tell. As beautiful as you, I could only imagine how it would feel without love. I'm just happy to give it to you, but I think you next to me under the covers throughout the night, only then would I see you happy again."

"Thanks to you, I already am. Can we go to your bed, Mr. C?"

"Of course."

Chris and Harleen went under the covers and kissed and touched all night. He savored every ounce of Harley. He wants to see her smile again. In the morning, Harley thanked him for a amazing night. He made sure of it. ;)


	32. Bonus 3: Killer Frost

...And Injustice For All

Bonus 3: Killer Frost's Revenge

Chris was shopping for some drinks. He came home ready to put the items away, but as soon as he got out of car, he finds himself... frozen. When he came to, he found himself in a indoor swimming pool at a motel somewhere, completely naked... and cold.

"Hello, Chris."

Chris looked at the woman in front of him. It was Killer Frost in her original skin.

"Killer Frost."

"Yes. I heard that my counterpart seduced you. You two had sex, and you shamed her!"

"You... knew?"

"Wasn't she good enough for you?" She takes his cock, which instantly got hard from her hand. "You think you had better? Why don't you try me.?"

Chris was actually fearing for his life.

"Why are you nervous? I'm not here to hurt you. Although my hatred toward men should not bother you. Maybe you can be an exception."

Chris slowly reached to touch Killer Frost. He successfully caressed her hips.

"Yes. Those hands... your penis. You know what I want."

He pulled her close. He could feel ice cold breath on him.

"Do not worry, baby. Consider this revenge for my counterpart."

"Actually, I'd prefer women with hair like yours. Not really into punk rock types. But you, Killer Frost, you enjoy the cold, don't you?" He placed her on the wall with her thighs around him. "Let's see if I can warm you up."

"You may try. I guarantee you will not regret it. Now, take me." They kiss, which soon turned into a lip lock. He caressed her soothing thighs, earning a moan from her. He gently enters Killer Frost's vagina.

"Go deep. Let me feel all of you."

He went deep slowly.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm a villain, Chris. Surely you know that."

"I know, but sometimes female villains need love too." Killer Frost could feel more comfort with him inside her the longer he remained. He wanted to make sure of it. He made his first thrust into her. He moved slowly into her. She looked in his eyes with lust. Although she does hate men for some reason, she doesn't show that to Chris. Their lip locking continued as he pumped deep.

"Keep going, Chris. Don't let my skin fool you. This pleasure is so good." She moaned loud as he picked up the pace.

"Your thighs are amazing."

"Your hands feel so nice on them. My god, (Moans continuously) I'm definitely loving this! Don't stop, baby!"

He paced himself a little faster, enjoying Killer Frost. She wrapped her thighs tight, keeping him inside her. Killer Frost is definitely warming up. He's going to bust.

"Come inside me, baby. I can freeze your seed." After a few more thrusts, he shot his load in her. Moments later, she got out of the pool and showed Chris, true to her word. Chris looked at the windows, fearing someone was watching them but they were covered with ice.

"I wanted no disturbance."

Understandable. Chris got out, wondering where his clothes are. She pointed them right at the white chair next to the wall. Before he got to them, Killer Frost kissed him. "Thank you very much, Chris. You are truly worthy. We will meet again, and I will have you inside me again... very soon." They kiss one last time. After Chris got dressed up after drying off, he left the motel to return home. It was strange that he wasn't feeling any chills from Killer Frost, but something tells him that this won't be the last time they see each other.


	33. Bonus 4: Fun Time In the Pool

...And Injustice For All

Bonus 4: Fun Time In the Pool

Chris was chilling in his backyard swimming, thinking of his sexual conquests with the girls he encountered. Suddenly, a portal opens in front of him. As he looked, Jade and Tanya arrived in their bikinis, followed by Zatanna, Harley Quinn and Killer Frost.

"Hi, Mr. C!"

Chris had no clue what was going on. Jade and Tanya went into the pool first.

"So, Chris. Did you miss us?" asked Tanya.

"I did. What's going on?"

"These three right here wanted to join us," Jade replied. "We know you had your fun with them, but not all of us at the same time."

Jade kissed him. Tanya waved to the girls to join them. They each wore their bikinis.

"I hope you're ready, baby," said Killer Frost.

Zatanna got behind Tanya and massaged her breasts. Jade took his trunks off.

"I see that it's ready," said Zatanna.

"So, baby. Who do you want to start with?" asked Jade.

"Harleen."

Harley stepped up and kissed him. She took her bikini bottom off and took his member into her vagina. They kiss as she moves her hips. Tanya kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm, Tanya. You were so right about this man.

"I know. Oh, Harley. You're so intoxicating."

Harley rode hard as Tanya was enjoying her breasts. Jade was getting a good taste of Killer Frost as well as Zatanna. Harley was getting it good as Chris pumped fast.

"Oh yes. Don't stop, Mr. C!"

He's gonna come soon. Tanya joined Jade and Zatanna in tasting Killer Frost, making her come hard. Chris blasted his seed into Harley.

"I love you, Mr. C." She kissed him as his hands roamed her thighs.

"I love you too, Harley."

Harley looks at Killer Frost being getting a huge orgasm from Tanya, while Jade and Zatanna were making out playing with their bosoms.

Killer Frost had a nice orgasm as she squirted. She was breathing hard.

"Well, Frost. I think Chris is ready for you,"said Tanya.

"Bring him to me."

Chris went over to her and kissed her.

"Come, baby. Put your sweet penis in me."

He enters Killer Frost. She wrapped her thighs around him as he went slow into her.

"Harder, baby!" He pumped harder. Killer Frost moaned loud as he took her pussy to the limit. His hands on her thighs. They both moan under their breaths as he licked her tits. Killer Frost sat him down and rode him reverse cowgirl style. He massaged her breasts, while Harley lip locks her. She kissed down her neck towards her breasts. As Harley licked around her tits, Killer Frost rode faster. Chris held her hips while massaging that ass. He got up and pumped faster from behind.

"Aw, fuck, yes!"

He's gonna come soon. He came deep into Killer Frost. She kisses him. "You're definitely my new favorite."

A hour later, the girls were conversing with each other. Chris came back to the pool and got behind Zatanna.

"Well, hello, baby." She turned around and kissed him. The girls were giggling. "Have a seat, honey. I'm gonna give these luscious ladies a nice show right now."

As he sat down, Zatanna gave him a nice blowjob. As the girls watched, they could tell that Chris was going to shoot his load in her mouth. After ten minutes, he finally did. She straddles him with her thighs around him. She took him in her and moved her hips slowly. He massaged her breasts as she bounced, taking him deep. They lip lock. She started bouncing hard. He kissed her neck as she moaned loud. He then took her n the wall and pumped hard into her. They lip lock one more time as he spilled his seed into her.

A few minutes later, Jade and Tanya said their goodbyes to Zatanna, Killer Frost and Harley Quinn as they returned to Gotham via portal.

Later that night, Jade and Tanya returned to the pool with Chris.

"You ok, baby?" asked Jade.

"Much better."

Tanya sat next to him. "So, what do you want to do?"

He lays his hand on her thigh.

"Looks like he's ready for us, girl." They both kiss him. Tanya climbed onto him. He held her hips as she took his member into her vagina. Their lips never leaving each other as she starts moving her hips slowly. Jade went behind her and kisses her neck. Chris was using his tongue on her breasts. She took him deep and started bouncing.

"Give it to him, honey."

He started going hard into Tanya. She began moaning his name. He slowed down as he was about to bust. He tried to hold on but Tanya had other plans. She liplocks him as he blasts his load. Tanya could feel pouring into her.

They got out of the pool, went out for a while. They then returned home. Chris was about to take a shower when Jade joins him.

"Hey, baby."

"Jade."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course. Where's Tanya?"

"She's sleeping. We're returning home tomorrow. It's just us, baby."

As the shower ran, they liplocked. She is so beautiful. She gave him a nice blowjob as he washes her hair. After that, she washed the shampoo off her hair, he caressed her body, using his body wash. She turned around so he could wash her breasts. She felt his member touching that ass. He slid into her from behind. She felt it going in slowly. He moved slowly. He massaged her body.

"You're so good, baby."

Five minutes later, he pumped deep into Jade's vagina after putting her on the wall. He caressed her luscious thighs. He picked up the pace. Jade moaned under her breath. He kissed her neck and her breasts.

"I'm coming, Jade."

"Come inside me, baby."

He shot his love into her. They finished their shower five minutes later. They went to bed after drying off. Tanya woke up.

"Jade?"

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"A little shower lovin'."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Was it good?"

"Wonderful."

They wrapped themselves around Chris. Today was a good day. ;)


	34. Bonus 5: Rekindled (Finale)

...And Injustice For All

Bonus 5: Rekindled (Finale)

Two weeks later, Chris was making dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He opens the door.

"Lillian!"

"I missed you, Chris. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Lillian steps in. She's wearing her short black dress.

"Can I get you anything?

"No. I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You remember our love together as Nightlight?"

"Yea."

Lillian lifted her dress, revealing her vagina. She wore no panties.

"This time, sweet Chris, I want real love. And you're the only one who can give it to me."

Lillian got on her knees and took his pants off, taking his member in her mouth. Chris wasn't expecting this, but she felt good. She was slow and gentle. She wanted him, and she figured tonight was perfect to have him. She stripped her dress off. They got to the bed and liplocked. They got under the covers. She got on top and took him into her vagina. They kiss some more as she rode him, taking him deep. His hands roamed her thighs as she bounced. He rose up to kiss her.

"Chris, will you love me?"

"Absolutely, 's good to have you back."

She continued taking him deeper. They kept kissing as he went fast without hurting her. He got on top of her and pumped into her. He was about to bust, and he did inside Lillian. They spent he rest of the night making love.

"Chris?"

"Yea?"

"I'm so glad I found you."

"I am, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
